Aussie Girl
by Danger1Zone1988
Summary: NOT A PDLD! Aurora 'Rory' Rothschild goes to Yale with bigbrother Finn. Gets the best coffee in the world and meets a woman who looks a lot like her. Major AU, and Rogan! OOC! Now Complete!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Summary: Lorelei gave Rory up for adoption, and Rory is adopted by none other than our favorite Australian's family! Her name is Aurora Leigh Rothschild. (So her nickname can still be Rory, and I got the impression where if your nickname is 'Finn' your parents have a thing for original names, plus its what I plan on naming my own daughter when I have kids.) Her parents are Finnegan and Portia Rothschild. She has another brother, Xavier (X, to his friends and siblings), who is one year older than her, who is going to Oxford. She is going to Yale like all Rothschild's should. She knows that she was adopted, but she doesn't care. She loves her family to much to care about the mother who gave her away. She also knows Richard and Emily. Nobody knows that she is a Gilmore, because the adoption was private and the mothers name was never released. Finn and Rory are very close to their parents.

A/N: I'm not Australian, so I'm not going to really use the lingo because I would most likely use it wrong. So I will stick to 'Mate' 'love' and 'kitten' and perhaps some others if I find a website to tell me what other terminology means.

-GG-

"I'm starting Yale!" Rory Rothschild yelled. "Mom, I'm starting Yale! I can't wait! I missFinn so much!"

"I know, now come on Aurora, your jet is fueled and ready for take off. PLEASE remember to call when you get there, you know that your father is freaked out about you being on your own." Portia Rothschild told her daughter.

"Yea right Mom! He probably has Finn under strict orders to make sure I'm wearing a chastity belt all the time." Rory retorted

"I wouldn't put it past him. But come on, school awaits."

"Ok, go get dad while I ask Martin to grab the rest of my bags."

"You just want to go bother Anne for a few more thermos's of coffee before you leave. You do know that there is coffee on the plane?"

"Yea."

"Whatever."

"Go get Daddy!"

"Hush Love, I'm right here." Finnegan Rothschild Sr. announced

"Ok daddy, I'm ready to go."

"Another Rothschild goes to Yale."

Rory rolled her eyes. "As if I had a choice to attend your and moms alma mater?"

"Of course! The choice was Yale or Yale, and another fine institution, Yale!"

"Ha! I don't care, I want to go there anyway. But it did feel good when I was accepted to a lot of other prominent American Universities."

"Ok, Time to leave!" Portia stated, checking her watch.

Rory, Finnegan, and Portia piled into the awaiting Limo and set off the private airstrip.

Once there, it took Finnegan 15 minutes to pry his wife off of this daughter, so she could leave.

"MY BABY!" Portia cried as the plane disappeared from sight.

"Calm down. Now, we have the house to ourselves, remember?" Finnegan said, while wiggling his eyebrows.

Portia grinned and they rushed to the Limo.

-GG-

Rory fell asleep soon after take off, and didn't wake up until about an hour before she landed. She was surprised she slept that long. She fixed herself a cup of coffee and sat back with a book. Before she realized it, the pilot was announcing their descent. She sat up quickly and looked out the window as she saw the small airport. She smiled and waited until the plane stopped before getting up. She walked over to the stairs and walked down them so stretch her legs before running over to hug her brother.

"FINNY!" She yelped as he lifter her off the ground.

Then she smacked him.

"OW! Good god woman, what was that for?"

"YOU SUNK MY YACHT!" Rory yelled in jest

"Look, I apologized, and we bought you a new, bigger one!"

"I know, I just had to yell at you for it. You should of seen dad's face when he found out. I'm glad I'm the perfect child."

"HA! Miss-I-hired-a-secret-contracter-to-make-a-hidden-passage-from-my-room-to-make-it-easier-to-sneak-out!"

"Hey! Mom and Dad were gone for a month, I needed something for when they were home!"

"Come on nipper (A/N:I read in another story that nipper means little sister, so I hope its correct.) Time for Yale."

"YALE!" Rory squealed as they got into the Limo.

"Ok, so dad arraigned your living situation. You are one lucky freshman. You are staying in the upperclassmen suites, with Stephanie. Plus, I'm one floor down, so I get to make sure no guys go into your room."

"FINN! Like women are never in your room, excuse me, BED!" Rory yelled back

"Hey, I'm different, I'm the older brother who is protecting his little sister's virtue."

"Should of been there 2 years ago." Rory mumbled

"WHAT?" Finn shrieked, turning several shades of red, then purple.

"Nothing!" Rory said hastily.

Finn kept grilling her as they arrived at Yale.

Once there, Rory ran into her suite and hugged Stephanie.

"Hey Girlie!" Steph greeted. Even though her brother was 2 years older than her, she was very close with most of his friends. She met Stephanie when she came to Australia over Spring Break during Finn's freshman year.

"I got a jet for my 18th birthday, so we can go to Paris at a moments notice for shopping galore!"

"OHH! YAY! So, Miss Coffee addiction, I found the place with the best coffee EVER!"

"Better than Anne's?" Rory asked suspiciously.

"Way better."

"Lets go! We can grab coffee, then go to Hartford. I have to go car shopping, and my dad put me under strict orders to get a car when I got here." Rory decided.

"Ok, I will call the stooges." Steph said.

"Colin, baby," Steph purred into the phone. "I need you so bad right now."

Rory giggled at Steph's antics with her boyfriend.

"A ride to Stars Hollow, get the boys ready,"

Then she hung up the phone and laughed

"Stephanie! You are EVIL!" Rory said while laughing hysterically.

A few minutes later the boys were at the door.

Rory saw Stephanie go over to a brunette, who she assumed to be Colin, and Finn was grabbing her hand.

"Rory, this is Logan, Logan this is my sister, Rory." Finn introduced.

Rory smiled brightly

"Hello Logan."

"Its nice to meet you Rory. So you a fellow Coffee Addict?"

Rory laughed. "Yes! I'm always getting grief for it."

"Well come on! I found this little place when I got lost the day I got my licence. Its got the best coffee known to man. A little diner in this odd town called Stars Hollow."

"Well, Lets go!" Rory grabbed Finn and Logan's hands and they followed Steph and Colin to Finn's Escalade.

-GG-

They arrived at the diner and Rory and Logan flew inside.

"Hey Luke!" Logan called as they walked through the door.

"Logan!" A brown haired woman called from the counter. "Hey Steph, Colin, Finn and girl I don't know."

"Lorelei! Love of my life! Will you ever run away with me?" Finn asked dramatically.

"Well, I already found the love of my life. I got my Flannel man, Lukey."

"Oh well. Lore, this is my little sister, Rory. Rory, this is Lorelei Gilmore."

"Hello Rory." Lorelei said, and her heart surged when Rory smiled back.

" 'Ello its nice to meet you." Rory said warmly, she was trying to get rid of her aussie accent, to fit in better.

"OOH! Another Aussie!" Lorelei said

"I'm afraid so." Rory responded "Wait, Gilmore? Any relation to Richard and Emily?"

"Unfortunately, Hitler and her husband are my parents."

"Oh, They are very nice, they let me stay in their house when I was touring Yale. My brother and his friends were busy sinking my yacht!"

The group stayed for a little while longer and Rory was surprised to find coffee better than Anne's.

"Luke! You will be seeing me a lot during mid-terms and finals!" Rory called as the Yalie's left.

-GG-

"Luke," Lorelei began. "Did you see how much she looked like me?"

"Yea."

"She is around the same age as my little girl."

"Lorelei, she is from Australia, and she is in your parents world. Wouldn't your parents know if she was yours?"

"I know, but the stupid adoption agency still refuses to tell me anything, saying that she has to seek me out." Lorelei said, her eyes filling with tears. "Why doesn't she want to find me?"

"Lorelei, all your daughter knows is that she was adopted right after birth, and that is even if she know's she is adopted. Maybe her parents didn't tell her." Luke reasoned.

"I'm going to talk to my parents. I need to find my baby. 18 years I have wanted my little girl, 18 years I have loved her. 18 years of not knowing her. 18 years of not being complete. Luke, I gotta find her. That girl just reminds me of her for some reason."

"Lore, do what you gotta do, I'm here for you."

"Thank's Luke, Its time I used the Gilmore name for some good."

-GG-

As the group left the diner, Colin spoke up first.

"Wow, did anybody else see the resemblance between Lorelei and Rory?" Subtly was never his strong suit.

"Yea, I suppose I do look like her." Rory mused.

"Ror, the resemblance was uncanny."

"Wait, was that the girl who ran away?" Rory asked "The one who was pregnant?"

"Yea, I think so." Logan thought.

"Hmm... I don't understand. Richard and Emily are very nice, a little overbearing, but sweet." Rory said. "Oh, well, to each their own."

"So, Ror, we have the LDB initiation this weekend." Finn spoke up. "We are decedents, so you have no challenge, but still, you have to do some drastic."

"Like What?"

"It's a surprise." Logan said

"I hate surprises."

"But you love them when you get them." Finn said.

"I hate you know me so well."

"So you give up?" Logan smirked

"NEVER!" I shouted

For the rest of the ride, Steph sat in the back with Colin and Rory. Finn drove and Logan called Shottie-no-blitz as they left the diner, so he sat in the passenger seat.

Steph turned to Rory and grinned evilly

"What are you grinning about?' Rory asked suspiciously

"You don't have a boyfriend do you?"

"STEPH! NO!" Rory shrieked

"AHH! Ror, what are you yelling about?" Finn asked

"Steph is playing Matchmaker again." Rory tattled

"MEAN!" Steph replied "I am a very good matchmaker. I was determined to get one couple together, and they have been together for almost 3 years!"

"And who was that?" Colin challenged

"You and me of course!" Steph said

"And it didn't help that I liked you?"

"Silly boy, I made it happen!" Steph shot back

"Right, I asked you out, I kissed you, I figured out where to go for dinner."

"Yea, but I made it happen."

"How?"

Steph and Colin started bickering about the start of their relationship and Logan shot Rory a look.

"Sorry, but I had to call shottie, self preservation. You understand, right?"

"Yea, but from now on, no prisoners!"

"Love, dad said to get a car, right?"

"Yea, Then lets go shopping."

"Shopping?" Steph said as her head whipped around

"Car shopping" Rory reminded

"Oh yeah. OH! A sweet little sporty car!"

"Silver!" Rory chimed in.

"Nothing with a backseat!" Finn declared

"Ok, the guy usually drives anyway." Rory said evilly

"I can make sure no guy asks you out." Finn shot bacl

"You do, you die, I have sexual needs also you 'Aussie Cassanova' as I heard a few girls call you when I walked around the campus with you." Rory retorted

"Uhhh... Shut up."

"About those sexual needs Rory..." Logan said, grinning at Finn, who was glaring back at him

"Yes Logan?" Rory said seductively

"AURORA LEIGH ROTHSCHILD!" Finn yelped "Where did you learn that voice?"

"Hmm... I don't know. Probably from the girls at all those parties mom and dad made us go to. You know, the girls you usually ended up in the coat closet with?"

'Hmpf."

"HA!"

-GG-

They arrived at the Porsche dealership and Rory test-drove a few cars before settling with a light silvery blue 2004 convertible (A/N: I don't know anything about cars, so I'm being as vauge as possible, sorry.)

She and Steph drove back in Rory's new car and Steph and Rory talked about guys.

"YAY! Girl talk!" Steph squealed as Rory ripped out of the dealership.

"Thank God. We've been stuck with Finn all day and he doesn't like any guy I talk about." Rory groaned

"That's the protective older brother for ya."

"So, tell me more about Logan." Rory asked casually.

"Why?" Steph said in sing-song voice.

"He's cute."

"He doesn't do relationships."

"Neither do I."

"I'll talk to him."

-GG-

"So Finn-" Logan started

"You cannot go out with my sister."

"Why?"

"Because she is my sister."

"So, you would rather have guys who aren't your roommate, and have rooms that you don't have a key to, and guys you don't know, take your sister out?"

"No."

"Then why can't I take her out?" Logan whined

"Because she is a boyfriend girl."

"And who was her last boyfriend?"

"Some stable boy."

"Wait. YOUR father let his only daughter date a stable boy?" Colin asked

"He dumped her on their 3 month anniversary, he kept getting jealous of the guys my parents were setting her up with."

"Jeez, we aren't even that cold to dump a girl on an anniversary, well, maybe the 6 hour one, but still, that's cold." Logan said.

"HEY! Don't get off topic Mate! You aren't asking my sister out!" Finn yelled.

-GG-

A/N: So this is the longest chapter in any of my stories. What can I say? I'm inspired for some odd reason. So anyway, please RR!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer- I own nothing

**controversyqueen-** Thanks so much for your insight! I'll just continue with out any of the stereotypical slang.

**XxAngelxX911- **I'm trying to preserve your life, so here is another chapter! I'm glad you like my story, its my favorite of all the stories I've written.

**SatelliteBlues21-**Thanks for the tip about what 'nipper' means! I won't go on the net for an slang, I promise!

**Alenor-** I'm glad you like the name! I love it for a little girl and its my sister's, friends, sisters, daughters, (haha I'm not ending this with a UFO sighting, I promise.) Name and she is still young and pronounce's her name as "Rora" and I heard that while watching Gilmore-Girls, and the name stuck when I was writing this story.

**And, here is the next chapter!**

**-GG-**

The next day was the first day of classes. Rory was up early and in search of coffee on campus. She found a nice little kiosk a about 5 minutes from her dorm. She was ordering when she heard her phone start to ring.

"Hello?"

"_Aurora Leigh Rothschild!" _She heard her mother yell into the phone.

Rory cringed when she realized she forgot to call her mother after she landed.

"Hey mum!"

"_Wow, you remember who I am! I'm shocked. Finnegan, are you shocked? Our only daughter, our baby girl doesn't call us when she lands, thousands of miles from home, to start college."_

"Mum! Dad! I'm so sorry! I saw Finn and we just started talking, and it flew out of my mind. Then, I saw Steph and met some of Finn's friends and we talked, caught-up and got to know each other! I swear! I'm so sorry! Uhh.. Daddy, I got a car yesterday!"

"_Wow, you remembered I told you to get a car, but forget to call your mother!" _

Rory laughed and drank her coffee while she spoke to her parents.

"_One more thing, I have so bad news, or good news, depending on how you look at it, Aurora." _

Rory was scared when she heard her father's shaky voice.

"What daddy?"

"_The adoption agency called us this morning. It seems that your biological mother is looking for you. Apparently, she claim's that she was forced by her parents to give you up, and is threatening to sue if they don't give her your contact information. It seem's that she is from an affluent family, who has the money to do so." _

Rory sighed and thought about what to do.

"Let her find me. I don't want the adoption agency to suffer due to this woman's inabilty to love a child. I don't care. I know my parents are Finnegan and Portia Rothschild. I couldn't care less about what this woman wants. She didn't want me, and truthfully, I'm glad. Then I wouldn't have you guys, or Finn and X."

Rory started to tear up when she heard her mother sniffle.

"_Sweetheart, it means so much to hear you say that. We love you so much." _Rory heard her father say, while trying to calm down her mother.

"I love you guys too. Now, Its my first day at Yale, and I don't want people to think I'm a freak for sitting here crying in the middle of the courtyard, so I'm gonna go, I love you guys so much, and I swear that I will call you later, after classes! Ok?"

"_Bye sweets, Don't forget about us, all the way over in the states." _

Rory laughed.

"Don't worry mum. If I even thought I was close to forgetting you guys, you would be here ASAP and wouldn't leave until your image was burned into my brain. Well, I will talk to you guys later! I love you."

Rory closed her phone and stood up. She was walking to class when some guy ran into her.

"Woah! I'm sorry!" The guy said.

"Oh, Its ok, I should of been paying better attention." Rory responded

"Ok, Hey, I'm Marty." The guy said.

"Hello Marty, I'm Aurora, or Rory for short."

"Wow, that is a great name."

"Well, when your parents are Finnegan and Portia, and your brothers are Finnegan and Xavier, it comes with the territory to have a 'unique' name as its been put."

Just then, Logan, Colin and Finn walked by, and Colin bumped into Marty's shoulder.

"What? You seriously didn't see me there?" Colin said, and Rory just rolled her eyes. Waiting for them to notice her.

"Wait! I've seen you before! In a uniform of some sort?" Logan asked

"May-tag repair man!" Finn chimed in, an Rory looked at him with an eye-brow raised.

"I've bartended at your parties." Marty said

"Oh yea! You make a kick-ass margarita."

Rory thought it was time to step in.

"You will have to excuse my brother and his friends. And, now, tell me more about this margarita!" Rory said, while steering Marty away from the boys.

Rory was excited, she was just about to escape Finn and his friends when Finn stopped them.

"AURORA!" He called angrily

"FINNEGAN" She called, while still walking away.

"I don't think I've gotten to know this strange boy who you are walking away with, what would Dad think?"

"FINN! I'm 18 fucking years old! If I want to take Martin-"

"Marty" Marty corrected

"-Marty, back to my dorm and fuck his brains out, it is none of your concern!" Rory exploded

"Right, MY little sister is none of my concern." Finn yelled back

"Whatever, look I'm going to be late for my class. I will talk to you later." Rory said angrily

Rory stalked off and didn't notice as Logan caught up, keeping in stride with her.

"So, what was with the little freak out back there?" Logan asked casually

"UGH! FINN! He won't let me live my life. I'm supposed to be the perfect, little virginal, non-drinking little sister in his eyes."

"So?"

"SO?...SO?" Rory exploded "I can't take it! I'll bet he even told you to stay away from me, right?"

"Yeah." Logan responded

"See? He is going to make it so I'm a spinster. I mean, just start buying me cats now, because with the way Finn is acting, I will need them soon."

Logan laughed and caused Rory to smile.

"So, got a guy waiting at home?"

"Nope, I don't do relationships. To much work." Rory responded

"Louis, I think this is the beginning to a beautiful friendship." Logan replied.

-GG-

In Hartford, Lorelei was at the adoption agency.

"Look, I am Lorelei Gilmore. My father insure's this building and if you don't give me contact information for my little girl, I will make sure your insurance is cancelled and you can't get anymore." Lorelei threatened

"I will call the people who adopted your little girl, and see if they allow you to have their contact information." The woman said, walking back into her office

"Hello, Mrs. Rothschild? This is Marie Hanson from New Beginnings Adoption Agency."

"_Yes?" _A very worried Portia replied.

"The biological mother of your adopted Daughter, Aurora, is here, requesting her contact information, she has threatened to sue, and have her fathers company cancel our insurance if we don't give it to her.

Portia's heart dropped. They knew that this day would come some time.

"_Well, I will have to discuss it with Aurora. Please hold for a few minutes while I call her?" _

"Yes, of course Mrs. Rothschild, thank you."

Marie breathed out slightly, she didn't think that being promoted to head of this agency would bring such problems. She waited for Portia to come back on the line, and watched Lorelei Gilmore as she paced in the main room of the office.

"_Ms. Hanson?" _

"Yes?"

"_My husband and I have spoken to our daughter and she agreed to allow you to give her contact information. She doesn't want any trouble for your agency. I would prefer it if this woman called her instead of getting her address, because I don't know her, so if Aurora wishes she can give her biological mother her address, but her phone number is 123-555-5985"_

"Your daughter is a very kind person. Thank you very much. From this one small gesture I can tell you raised a fine girl."

"_We are very proud of her. She is attending Yale right now, you know."_

"Congratulations."

"_Thank you, and I am very sorry this woman put you through this stress." _

"Thank you Ma'am for being so understanding."

"_It hurts a little that this woman comes back now, but I cannot stop her. Well, have a pleasant day." _

"You too ma'am."

Marie walked out of her office and went over to Lorelei.

"Did you get in touch with them?" Lorelei asked hopefully

"Yes, Your daughters mother-"

"I AM HER MOTHER!" Lorelei shrieked

"Your daughter's mother," Marie ignored "Called her and gained permission for you to have her phone number."

"Why can I not have her address? I wanted to do this in person."

"This woman would feel more comfortable if her daughter gave you her address, she doesn't know you and that is understandable. Her phone number is 123-555-5985"

"123? That is here in Connecticut! I have lived this close to my baby all this time?"

"No, your daughter lived out of the country most her life, she is here attending Yale."

"Thank you so much." Lorelei said, she was shocked her daughter is attending Yale. She turned and started to walk out. Then she turned back around and asked quietly. "What is her name?"

"Aurora, Aurora Leigh Rothschild."

"Rothschild? As in Rothschild Hotel Management Firm?"

"I believe so."

"She is rich?"

"Yes. One of the 10 richest women under 25. I believe a magazine article said."

"Thank you."

Lorelei started back out of the office to her car.

'My baby is wealthy. I didn't want this life for her. She grew up like I did. I can't believe it. This isn't what I wanted. Why? I hate my parents. They forced me to give her up. Said I was to young. I can't stand this anymore. I am calling Chris, then I am calling my Aurora.' Lorelei thought as she started the jeep.

She grabbed her phone and looked for Chris's number. She hit send and rested her head back.

"_Hayden."_

"Chris? It's Lorelei."

"_Lore? What's going on?"_

"I found her." Lorelei said softly

"_You found our daughter? How? The agency would never give us information."_

"I know, but today the woman called the people who adopted her. They called Aurora and she gave permission for me to have her phone number."

"_Wow."_

"Yea. So, I'm going to call her. Do you want to meet her?"

"_HELL YEA! Tell me when and where." _

"I will call you back later."

"_Bye Lore...thanks."_

"She is your daughter too."

Lorelei hung up the phone and with shaky fingers, dialed the number that was burned into her brain the moment she heard it.

The phone rang several times and then a sweet voice answered

"_Hello?"_

"Aurora?"

"_Yes, who is this?"_

"I'm your mother. Your biological mother. Lorelei Gilmore."

"_WHAT?" _

"I'm sorry, but I was told you gave permission for me to have your number." Lorelei said, holding back tears.

"_Yes I did. I just never expected it to be you."_

"What?"

"_I met you yesterday. At the Diner with my brother and my friends." _

"OHMIGOD Thats why."

"_What?"_

"Yesterday when I met you I felt something, you just reminded me of my little girl. Now it makes sence, you are my Aurora."

"_Excuse me? The only thing of mine that's yours is my blood. The only people who can refer to me as 'My Aurora' is my parents, and my brothers."_

"I'm sorry, I just want to see you, get to know you, explain things."

"_Fine, I'm about to walk into my next class so I will call you later. Good-Bye, Lorelei." _

-GG-

Rory stopped walking and burst into tears. Logan was walking out of his class and saw Rory break down.

"Rory? What's wrong?" He asked in a panic

"I need Finn." is all she could muster up to say.

"Come on, Come to our dorm, I will call him on the way."

"Thank you."

Rory collapsed into Logan's arms and he half carried her back to the dorm while she was sobbing.

Finn arrived a short time later, hearing that his sister was hysterical.

"What wrong Ror?" He asked gently

"She called me. She called me hers. I'm the scandal."

"What are you talking about?"

"My biological mother."

"Who is she?"

"Lorelei Gilmore."

"Wha- ohhh." Finn said, understanding.

"Finn, I'm the scandal."

"No you aren't, you are the perfect Rothschild daughter. Leave the scandals to me and X." Finn said jokingly

"Finn, she wants to meet me, she called me 'My Aurora.' Why? Why would she do that?" Rory cried

"I don't know. Now, do you want me to go with you?"

"I don't even know if I'm going yet. I gotta think about it.

"Do what you want. I'm here for you."

Rory looked up at Finn and then burried her head into his chest to start crying again.

She knew that she had a lot to think about, she just couldn't decide what to do.

-GG-

A/N: I am so inspired with this story. I know that Rory must of seemed like a bitch to Lorelei, but I wanted to show, that their relationship is going to take work, so please, RR!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

**XxAngelxX911-** I read your fic and your right, they are similar! Please update that and Hearts on the Line, I love that one 2!

**KraziKimmi-**I'm glad you like this story! And X will be here soon, I promise!

**Angela-**I put that little thing in the A/N for a disclaimer in case people were like, 'Wow, thats really OOC!'

A/N: In the last chapter, I forgot to say, I have no idea how one goes about finding their child they gave up for adoption, so I just put it the simplest way possible.

-GG-

Later that night, Rory woke up to 3 voices coming from the common room.

"Tristan, hush, Finn's little sister is here, and she is sleeping." She heard Colin say.

"Really? She hot?" She heard the strange voice say, she assumed to be Tristan.

"GOREGEOUS!" Logan exclaimed, and Rory grinned after hearing that.

'_Wow, Logan thinks I'm goregeous!' Rory thought excitedly _

To make her presence known she stretched and yawned loudly.

She got off the bed and walked into the common room.

"Hey guys." Rory said. "How long was I out?"

Logan looked at his watch.

"About 4 hours. How are you doing?"

"Eh, I'll be fine eventually. Where is Finn?"

"Alcohol run. He thought you might need it."

"Desperately." Then, out of no where, Rory walked over to Logan and hugged him. "Thanks for everything." She whispered in his ear.

He hugged her back.

"No problem."

They shared a smile and then Tristan cleared his throat.

"I'm sorry, but it seems Logan here has forgotten his manners. I'm Tristan, Tristan Janlan DuGrey."

"DuGrey? That name seem's familiar." Rory responded "Oh, wait, I'm sorry, I'm Rory, Aurora Leigh Rothschild" She said, imitating Tristan

"Well Hello..._Mary."_

Rory rolled her eyes and smirked at him

"Like I haven't heard THAT one before. We have quite a few of you bible boys in Australia." She shot back.

Logan and Colin burst out laughing.

"Oh my God. A woman just stumped the comeback king." Colin said in between his fits of laughter.

"You guys got any coffee?" Rory asked, rolling her eyes again.

Tristan smirked.

"Yes, but I'm the only one in the suite who knows how to use the coffee machine."

"Well then, lets get started, lead the way"

"I always am in the lead when we get started."

"Figured as much"

"What?"

"You turn everything into something sexual, Joey."

"Huh? The name is Tristan, or 'Oh God' I've heard a lot."

"See! Joey!

"You are very odd."

"Shut it Tribiani! Now, you were saying something about coffee?"

"Do you always have to have the last word in?"

"Of course!"

"Can I hope for some naked phases from you, like your brother goes through?"

"Nope, Finn's quite the original.'

"Damn, do you enjoy destroying my dreams, because from now on, you are going to have a starring role."

"And the only place in your life I will have a starring role is in those aforementioned dreams."

Logan and Colin were watching the bantering back and forth like a tennis match. They were amazed about how well Rory handled herself. Finn definitely didn't need to worry about her if he wasn't around.

"HEY!" Colin interuppted "Aren't you getting coffee for our distraught guest?"

Tristan started to the kitchen with Aurora following him, they were bickering the whole way.

-GG-

Lorelei was standing outside her parents house. She hadn't been there in 17 years. She walked slowly up to the door and rang the bell. The door was opened a few minutes later by a maid.

"Yes?" she asked politely

"Hello, I'm Lorelei Gilmore, I'm the daughter. I was wondering if my Parents were in."

"Were they expecting you?"

"No"

"Ok, I will go get your mother, can I take your coat?"

"Thank you."

Lorelei waited in the foyer while the maid informed Emily of the surprise guest.

When her mother came into view Lorelei called out to her before her mother could say anything.

"Hey Mom."

Emily smiled a tight smile.

"Lorelei, what a surprise."

"Don't sound to excited."

"My daughter finally decided to allow her parents to know that she is alive after 17 years. I'm a bit overwhelmed for emotion's right now."

"That isn't true Mom! I've been in constant contact with dad since the day I left! You knew that! Look, I just wanted you to know that I found her. I found my daughter that you forced me to give up." Lorelei retorted.

"What? When? Where?"

"What? I found my daughter. When? This afternoon. Where? I stormed the adoption agency."

"Who is she? How is she?" Emily asked, excitedly

"Who? You actually know her. Aurora Leigh Rothschild. How is she? Attending Yale." Lorelei said proudly

"RORY ROTHSCHILD? Portia's daughter? Oh my God, RICHARD! Get in here!" Emily exclaimed.

"Yes Emily? Lorelei! Hello! What a surprise to see you here."

"Richard, Rory Rothschild is Christopher and Lorelei's girl." Emily said softly.

"WHAT?"

"Yes, dad its true. I got her information and contacted her today. But I met her yesterday when her, her brother and 3 of their friends came to my boyfriend's diner. I mentioned my last name and she connected it with the people who allowed her to stay at their house the weekend she toured Yale."

"Oh my God. I can't believe that sweet girl is our granddaughter." Emily said. "Lorelei, if you wish, we have several pictures of her and her family from parties, and Christmas cards over the years."

Lorelei's eyes brightened. "Please mom, it would mean more to me then you ever would know."

"Of course."

Lorelei followed her mother to the basement where there was a file cabinet. Emily opened the drawer labeled P-T and pulled put a file labeled 'Rothschild.'

Lorelei took the folder and pulled out the contents. She saw pictures of Rory in a Ballet costume, her debutante ball, a card from Christmas every year, that showed her with people who were a few years younger than Richard and Emily, then two dark haired boys, one of which, Lorelei recognized as Finn.

Lorelei started to cry when she realized all she missed out on. She saw her Birth Announcement, and it made her sick to her stomach.

_**IT'S A GIRL! **_

_**Aurora Leigh Rothschild was born on October 6, 1986. She was 6 pounds, 7 ounces, and 20 inches long. Her proud parents are Portia and Finnegan Rothschild of Sydney, Australia. Aurora join's big brothers Finnegan Junior and Xavier Rothschild. **_

"It's all wrong, it shouldn't be this. It should be Lorelei Gilmore and Christopher Hayden under proud parents." Lorelei sobbed.

-GG-

Finn came back to the dorm with at least a hundred dollars of alcohol.

"Here Ror, I figured you could use it." He said as he handed her a bottle of Absolut Vodka."

"This will do, but what I could really use is that stuff I had in Europe, Absinth." Rory sighed.

"The Green Fairy!" All the boys said in unison.

"Soon, we will go for a weekend, ok?" Logan said sympathetically.

"You guys rock!"

"Don't forget it!" Logan said, and the two shared another smile.

Finn caught this and inwardly groaned.

'_Please dear God, don't let Rory fall for Logan.' _He thought as took a swift chug from the Apple Pucker.

-GG-

A/N: So much shorter then the other chapters, I'm sorry, but I'm tired, and wanted to get this out while it was still fresh in my mind. So, please R/R and the next chapter should be out tomorrow, but don't quote me! I already know what is going to happen, I've just got to figure out how to develop it. And Trory Lovers, I'm sorry, but there will be no Trory in this! Tristan will be like another older brother in this. Kind of like how Finn is in most GG fan-fics. Sorry! Once again, Please R/R!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

**XxAngelxX911-** I'm so sorry about your Aunt!

-GG-

The next morning, Rory woke up in Logan's bed. She started freaking out, until she realized she was fully clothed. She slipped out to the common room, where she saw Logan, still asleep on the couch. She breathed out a sigh of relief, then woke Logan up, informing him that she was leaving, so he could have his bed back.

She walked around campus for a little while, then pulled out her cell phone.

"_PARTY CENTRAL!" _

"Hey X!" Rory squealed into the phone.

"_Little sister! To what do I owe the honor of a phone call."_

"I'm at Yale!"

"_Just like the good girl would."_

"When am I not the good girl?"

"_I think that a few of the guys in this dorm would beg to differ, after seeing you during your spring break." _

"Shut up."

"_Haha, anyway, what's going on?"_

"Too much shit."

"_Ok, let me put it this way, are you pregnant? Arrested? Do I need to do something that will get me arrested?"_

"No, no and no."

"_Well that's always good to hear." _

"Yea, so remember the stories of Lorelai Gilmore we would always hear from other kids at parties and stuff?"

"_Yea...?"_

"Say hello to the living proof." Rory said, choking back a tear.

"_What? Lorelai is your biological mo-"_

"Don't even say mother X, she isn't a mother.'

"_Biological Life giver?" _

"Correct."

"_Wow, what happened?"_

"She called me. She wants to meet me."

"_Are you going?"_

"I don't know."

-beep-

"Shit, X, that's call waiting, I better go. I will call you later ok?"

"_Ok, Do whatever you want, don't let this woman make you feel guilty."_

"Thanks X, that means a lot."

"_No problem... Hey Rory? I love you."_

-beep-

"I love you too X, I promise to call you later."

------------

"Hello?" Rory asked.

"_Hey Aurora! It's Lorelai."_

"Lorelai. Hello."

"_So, I was wondering if you would like to meet your biological father, Christopher Hayden and I for Lunch? I could go up there, or you could come here, or we could meet somewhere in between?"_

"I'm not sure Lorelai. I mean-"

"_Please Aurora? _

"Fine, I will meet you at Luke's around 4?"

"_Thank you, thank you, thank you! I know you can't see me, but I'm doing my happy dance as we speak."_

"Wow, that great Lorelai, but I've got to be going, My uh-boyfriend is waiting for me."

"_Boyfriend? Bring him along!"_

"Yea, boyfriend. I will bring him, now I've got to go. Good-bye Lorelai."

Rory promptly hung up the phone and was calm for 1 second before she started hyperventilating.

Rory was freaking out when Logan found her once again.

"You know, if you want my attention, its all yours sweetheart, you don't have to play damsel-in-distress."

"Logan! Thank god you're here!" Rory said panicking

"What?"

"I need you to be my boyfriend."

"Huh? Rory, I told you, I don't do relationships. I'm so sorry, I mean you are a great girl and everything-"

He stopped talking when she started laughing hysterically.

"What?" He asked quizzically

"You-(laughter) thought I wanted you to be my- (laughter) boyfriend."

"So it was just a joke?" he asked, now confused

"No! I need a pretend boyfriend for my coffee date, with _Lorelai._" She said the last part with a hint of disdain.

"Oh, Ok, when?"

"Today?" She asked hopefully

"Sure, name the time and place."

"Luke's at 4?"

"I will pick you up at 3:15."

"I LOVE YOU, I LOVE YOU, I LOVE YOU, I LOVE YOU, I LOVE YOU!" Rory shrieked as she jumped into Logan's arms.

"Woah, Ror, we just began dating, less than a minute ago, don't you think you're using the "L" word a bit to soon?" Logan joked.

Finn walked by at that point, and saw Rory jump into Logan's arms, while yelling I Love You, then he heard Logan say something about them dating.

"WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?" Finn roared as he pulled Rory away from Logan.

"Finn, you overprotective ass." Rory said angrily.

"What? Any new relationships you need to inform me on?" He pressed, just as angry

"No, why?"

"Hmm... Probably because I just heard you profess your love to Logan, and then he in turn, denied it, claiming you hadn't been dating long enough?"

Rory and Logan burst out laughing.

"Lorelei called me, wanting to meet for coffee with her and her ex-boyfriend, AKA My biological Male Life Giver. I tried to get out of it, and then I ended up saying I needed to meet my boyfriend, then somehow agreed to said coffee with Lorelai, Christopher, my boyfriend and I. I, then of course, panicked and Logan agreed to **_pretend_** to be my boyfriend, so I can have a buffer between me and them." Rory explained before falling into another fit of hysterics.

Finn seemed embarrassed at his show of overprotection. He mumbled an apology and went back to hitting on women with the same color of hair that is face was- Red.

-GG-

Lorelei and Christopher were sitting at a table in Luke's Diner.

"So, are you happy Lore?" Chris asked

"I am now I found Aurora."

"Do you think that if we got married we would still have her?"

Lorelei closed her eyes.

"Yea. Its all my fault we lost her. If I wasn't such a stupid idiot, and married you like I wanted to, I would still have my little girl."

"Wait, you WANTED to marry me?" Chris asked, shocked

"Yea, I just didn't want to do anything that would make my parents happy. I planned on running away after I had her, then when I found someplace to live I was going to call and let you know everything."

"Wow, I wanted to marry you too"

"Chris, we would of been happy, but then, I wouldn't have Luke, or the Dragonfly. You wouldn't have Gigi." Lorelai pointed out.

"True."

They sat in a comfortable silence when the door opened and Lorelai saw Rory walk in with Logan.

"You're dating Logan?" Lorelai asked with closed eyes.

"Yes, why?" Rory asked defensively

"Nothing. So, Aurora, where did you grow up?" Christopher interjected

"Sydney, Australia. But I spent about half my life in Hartford. I attended most of high school at Chilton. When my father was here opening new office's, then returned to Sydney for my last year."

"Really? We attended Chilton!" Christopher said, nudging Lorelai.

"Yea, God, I bet you hated it. It was horrible when we were there. Was El Duche still headmaster?"

"Who?" Rory asked confused

"Charleston." Chris and Lorelai answered in unison.

"Yes."

"That's good." Lorelai answered

"So, what are you majoring in?" Christopher asked

"Journalism." Rory said curtly.

"She's my Ace Reporter." Logan said, sensing Rory was about to crack. He wrapped his arm around her waist, trying to comfort her.

Rory gave him a grateful smile.

"And you Logan?" Lorelai asked

"Same, my father would probably die if I didn't."

Rory's phone began to ring, and she was relived for the interruption.

"Hey Mum." She said, placing emphasis on the last word.

"_Hey sweets, I talked to your brothers and Finn informed me of your new boyfriend, and the extenuating circumstances."_

"Yea, I assumed he would."

"_Ok, are you there now, is everything ok?"_

"Yea, its ok."

"_Ok, I just wanted you to know that your father and I will be in Hartford soon. He needs to check up on some of the American branches." _

"You're coming here? Good! I missed you so much!"

"HEY! No Cell Phones! Can't you read?" Luke barked, coming down from the apartment.

"_Oh dear, I didn't mean to get you in trouble. Call me later?" _

"Ok Mum, I will talk to you later."

Lorelai flinched every time Rory said 'Mum' and Rory noticed.

"So, how was it growing up in the Rich World? Sucks huh?" Lorelai said, thinking she was treading on common ground.

"Actually, I had a great childhood. My brother's and my Mum were always there, and Dad was there a lot too. But he did have a lot of business." Rory retorted, now angry.

"Calm down, I will take you back to school and we will get smashed." Logan whispered into Rory's ear.

Lorelai heard this and was livid.

"EXCUSE ME? Did you just say you were going to get my daughter drunk? What the hell kind of guy are you? She is only 18 years old. She isn't allowed to drink! You are no good for her. Rory, what kind of guy is this? Logan I thought that you were a good guy, I mean, we drank coffee together, we joked, and now I find out you are trying to take advantage of my daughter!" Lorelai snarled, 18 years of maternal instinct coming out in one outburst.

"WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE?" Rory screamed. "DO **_NOT_** refer to me as your daughter. That implies a certain relationship. One that we do not have. And attacking Logan like this? What the hell are you thinking? I've been drinking since I was 15, and in Australia its legal to drink at 18. Now if you will excuse me, I have to go. Christopher, It was very nice to meet you, I hope we can meet again under different circumstances. Lorelai, do whatever you want. If we do meet again, please refrain from attacking Logan. Good-bye."

Rory and Logan left.

"Hey, thanks for defending me in there." He said suddenly

"Hey, its not your fault I'm so messed up. I feel so bad, I brought you there."

"Well, oh well, I've never done the whole meet the parents thing very well." He joked.

"I'm glad you can joke about it." Rory said.

"Sorry, to soon for jokes?" He asked, sympathetically

"A little."

"Sorry."

-GG-

Later that night, Rory had just gotten off the phone with Portia, and had a good cry, she got dressed in what her friends called 'The Slutty Rory' outfit and went to the pub.

She was having a few guys buy her drinks, when all of a sudden, Finn, Logan, Tristan and Colin were in her booth.

"Hello, Mary... Or maybe Magdalene?" Tristan said with a smirk, blatantly checking her out.

Finn then growled and Tristan's eyes snapped to a blonde at the bar.

"Are you ok? Logan said that coffee was less then spectacular." Finn said.

"Yea, God, what is that woman thinking? I mean, just barging into my life like that. Then attacking Logan! I mean, what kind of Evil does that?"

The boys all sensed a rant coming on, so they sat back, and motioned for more drinks.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

A/N: Thanks to all my reviewers! I love you all!

-GG-

"I really LOVE you guys! I mean, of course I love Finny-kins, he is my brother. But the rest of you, I love you too." Rory slurred as Finn carried her over his shoulder out of the bar.

"We love you too, Ror." Logan said soothingly

"Logan! You Rock! And trust me, it helps that you are SO gorgeous." She stated "You know, if you weren't so afraid of Finn, I bet you would be down my pants by now."

"I'm not afraid of Finn!" He cried

"Tristan, you kind of look like Logan. Same blonde hair!" Rory said before she fell into a fit of giggles.

"Colin! I know the boys call you a tight-ass, but woah boy! The stories Steph has told me! God, I wish I could find a guy with your stamina! Geez, to bad Steph doesn't share."

The boys were all looking at Colin with amused look's on their face's. Colin was turning more and more red.

"Ok, Rory, I think that's enough talking about mine and Steph's love life." He said.

"Ok. Let's talk about someone else's sex life. I need to live vicariously through you since every guy I come in contact with, Finn scares off. That was the only good thing about you and X not being home, I could just bring a guy up to my room and have a good romp." Rory said, directing the last part to Finn, who was turning Purple in anger.

"How about no more talking about sex! Especially regarding to you! I will just continue with the facade that you are a virgin and always will be."

"And when I get pregnant?"

"Immaculate conception." He stated

"Whatever. Oh, God! What if I never get married? Never have kids?"

"You will." Tristan reassured

"But, what if I don't? I am going to be an old spinster! I will live out my days trying to remember the names of my 30 cats!" Rory wailed.

"I will marry you" Tristan said. "Just remember, I'm a firm believer in pre-marital sex."

"Ok, Finny, transfer me to my beautiful fiancee. We are going to consummate our engagement."

Rory reached out and pulled Tristan into a deep kiss. He was starting to respond when Finn nailed him over the head.

"DO. NOT. KISS. MY. SISTER!" He said in a low, dangerous voice.

Logan was about to hit him too, when he realized what was going on.

'_Why the hell do I want to hit Tristan for kissing Rory?' _He thought to himself.

"Tristan, for having a reputation as a Sex God, I can tell that reputation does NOT come from your kissing skills." She said while giggling.

The guys all started laughing, and Finn even had to stop walking and support himself on a tree, he had tears pouring out of his eyes from laughing so hard.

"They do say that alcohol is a truth serum." Colin stated before falling victim to another fit of laughter.

"ENOUGH! Since Rory is drunk, I will forgive her this time." Tristan said smugly. "I will just prove to her that the statement she just made was wrong when we are both less inebriated."

"No you won't!" Finn growled.

"Hey Finny?" Rory asked

"Yes?"

"How about you let me have the rest of this semester with no threatening any guys for me? You can for every other semester." Rory promised

"No." Finn stated

"Please?"

"No."

"Why?"

"Because you are my baby sister."

"So, how about you don't not let boys talk to me?"

"What?" Finn asked confused

"Damn, she is still smart, when she is smashed off her ass!" Logan said with a chuckle while stumbling to open Rory's door.

"So?" Rory asked, now frustrated.

"So... What?" Finn asked

"Damn, I need some girl talk." Rory said, as Steph walked in from a late night at the Library.

"Hey guys, hey babe." She said, while going up to Colin and kissing him passionately

"Hey" He whispered as they broke apart.

Then he remembered the other guys in the room and turned red when he heard Tristan say

"Rory must be right after that display."

"Steph, get rid of these losers, I need some girl talk." Rory slurred.

"Ok, OUT! Or face my PMSing wrath!" Steph said sternly to the guys.

"But we wanna hear the girl talk!" Tristan whined

"Ok, stay. So Ror, what kind of tampons do you use? I prefer the OB brand, but I don't know anymore, the Tampax Pearl is looking better for absorption, So I don't leak."

"See Ya!" The boys shouted as they ran as fast as they could out of the room.

"Finally. So, what's up girlie?" Steph said.

"Ilikelogan." Rory rushed

"What?"

"I.Like.Logan." I said slower

"WHAT? Oh my God!" Steph squealed.

"Huh? Is that a bad thing?" Rory asked, now confused.

"NO! Its great! I can tell he totally likes you to! YOU SHOULD HOOK UP WITH HIM AT THE LDB EVENT! He is sharing a te- living space with Colin, and I could sneak in there and tell him to stay in my living space." Steph said, almost giving away parts of the event.

"But, what about Finny?" Rory asked

"I'll tell Rosemary to distract him. He has been trying to get with her for a while, and she has wanted him this whole time. She just doesn't want the satisfaction of him thinking he seduced her." Steph explained.

The two sat and hatched the plot to hook up Rory and Logan.

-GG-

The next morning Rory woke up with a horrible headache.

Steph woke up before her and was brewing coffee when she saw Rory stirring.

"ROR! Your up! Its 11 already!"

"Its an ungodly hour. Wake me up when the blasted yellow thing is out of the way."

"If I had any doubt that you were Finn's sister, its gone now."

"Huh?"

"He hates the sun as much as you do."

The girls laughed until Rory's head was pounding so hard she couldn't take it anymore, and decided to shower and pack for the LDB event that they were leaving for that night.

-GG-

"Ugh! Where are we?" Rory said

"A location." Finn answered, making sure her blindfold was tight enough.

"Holy Cow! Really? A location? I NEVER guessed that."

"So how are things on the paper?" Steph asked, changing the subject.

"Good! I even have a by-line on the front page of the first issue!" Rory squealed.

"That's our Ace reporter." Logan said with pride.

"When are you going to make an appearance?" Rory asked

"When I feel like it." Logan replied.

"Are we there yet?" Rory whined

"NO!" They all shouted in unison.

"Geez, calm down. I was just asking. Hey, How many more minutes? Seconds?"

"This is why mom and dad always made us go on our own jet instead of staying on theirs." Finn said, frustrated.

"I'm impatient, deal with it." Rory retorted.

"Well Ace, we are there. The blindfold can come off now." Logan whispered

"YES!" Rory yelled, while ripping off the blindfold.

"Come on!" Steph yelled, grabbing Rory's hand.

Rory followed the rambunctious blonde through the woods.

"Damn, Rory is gorgeous." Colin heard Logan mutter.

"She likes you. Steph told me." Colin whispered to him.

His response was a surprised look, he didn't mean for anybody to hear him.

"Huh?" Logan whispered back.

"Logina! Colina! Stop whispering like a bunch of pansy's! Talking about an intoxicating red-head perhaps?" Finn said, wrapping his arms around his two friends shoulders.

"No way Man! We know that red-heads are your thing!" Colin said.

"Thats correct! You are into blondes." Finn stated. "And Logan, you are into brunettes, correct?"

"We aren't even there yet? How are you already smashed?" Logan said, changing the subject.

"I might of brought my flask's with me, and started drinking when we were in the car." Finn responded.

"And thats why we love you." Colin jested.

"Come on! The luscious Rosemary awaits!"

-GG-

Later that night, the event was in full swing. Everybody was dressed in clothes from the 20's. Colin, Robert and a few friends were having a conversation without using E's. Rory was shocked.

"Tomorrow is the initation." Steph whispered, while checking her watch. "And T-minus 1 hour until the great LDB switch occurs."

Steph had more than her share of Champagne at this point.

"I can't believe you want to get in line." She slur's at one point.

"What line?" Rory responded

"The line to Logan. Every girl is trying to get a ride on Train Huntzburger."

"Oh well. I just really want a guy who I can call for sex. I mean, just because Finn doesn't think I do, I enjoy sex. And according to all the rumors I've heard, Huntzburger I one of the best."

"Ahh, just using him I see."

"Correct."

"DIRTY!" Steph and Rory yelled in unison, causing several people to look at them oddly.

-GG-

That night, Steph was getting her bag to go to Colin's tent which was next to Finn's.

She smiled when she saw Rosemary walking in, in a robe, which Steph knew had her Black Victoria's Secret Very Sexy set under it.

"Logan, OUT!" Steph said.

"I don't want to sleep in the dirt!" He responded, pulling his blanket over his bare chest.** (A/N: I had to add that, gives a nice visual, think about it.)**

"Go to my tent. I think Rory is asleep. But be careful, we have one big air mattress." Steph said with a smirk.

Logan grinned and walked over to Steph and Rory's tent.

He looked in, and saw what appeared to be, Rory sleeping. The covers were around her waist, and Logan saw the top of a red silk nightgown.

'_Hmm... She is freaking gorgeous.' _Logan thought as he slipped in on the other side of the bed.

Rory smirked, and when she felt Logan get in the bed, she flipped around, so she was facing him.

She stretched and started to talk.

"Steph, never let me drink that much again. I am going to have the worst hang-over tomorrow morning." She said with a giggle.

"Luckily I have a great hangover remedy" Logan answered with a grin.

Rory's eyes opened in feigned shock.

"Logan? What are you doing in here?"

"Steph and Colin needed some quiet time. Finn had a guest. I didn't want to sleep in the dirt, so here I am."

Rory let her eyes wander to his chest, and then to his boxers.

"See something you like?" Logan asked, huskily

"Mmmhmm." Rory replied, licking her lips.

Logan leaned in and kissed her softly. When he pulled back, he saw Rory laying there with a disappointed look on her face.

"What?"

"That's all you got, Huntzburger?" She said with a pout

"Nope." He replied before wrapping his arms around her and kissing her more passionately.

He ran his hands through her hair and his other was tracing her back. She had her arms around his neck, playing with the small hairs on the nape of his neck. She moaned when he traced her lips with his tongue and she quickly opened her mouth for acceptance.

When they finally broke for air, Logan smirked

"I knew you wanted me." He said

"I knew _you _wanted me." she replied, playfully.

"Since the moment I laid eyes on you."

"Can we stop talking for now?" Rory asked, her eyes filled with lust. Logan knew his were mirroring her beautiful blue ones, so he gave in.

-GG-

The next morning, Steph walked into the tent to get Rory up.

She smirked at the sight in front of her.

Rory was curled up in Logan's arms, and he had his head on top of hers. Rory's face was buried into his chest, and her arms were wrapped around him. They were both still sleeping, so Steph held out two cups of coffee and loudly whispered to them.

"Coffee!"

The two woke with a start and grabbed the cups in Steph's hands.

"Good night?" She asked casually

Rory winked at her and mouthed

"Details Later." to her silently.

Logan was drinking his coffee and wasn't paying attention to either of them.

He got up and looked at Rory.

"Talk later?" He asked

"Yea." She responded before he walked out of the tent, trying to avoid Finn.

Steph sat on the air mattress and squealed.

"DETAILS!" She practically shouted.

"1 word. AMAZING!" Rory replied.

"Protection?"

"I'm on the pill, but he used a condom. Thanks for packing those by the way."

"Anytime."

"Now, lets get dressed for this thing. Do I have the right stuff packed?"

"No, but I got you some things, don't worry about it. What you should worry about is that hickey." Steph said with a raised eye-brow.

"SHIT!" Rory yelled. "Finn is going to kill me! NO! He is going to kill Logan!"

"Don't worry, I pack for any occasion. The big bag holds the cosmetics."

"You are a life saver."

"Don't forget it."

"Hahaha. Never." Rory responded.

The two girls spent the rest of the morning doing hair and make-up.

-GG-

The event was about to take place. Rory was walked blind-folded to an open meadow that had a 7-foot metal structure built. They removed her blindfold and she gasped.

"WHAT IS THAT?" Rory yelled.

"Your stunt." Logan responded with a smirk.

"I'm going to die!"

"No you won't. Nobody in the Life and Death brigade has ever died. Old ones have." He responded.

"But.."

"Come on Ace! You need some adventure!"

"But Death isn't an adventure I want to experience today!"

"Ace, you can live without truly living a minute. You come up there, that's one more minute you lived."

Rory looked at him, then at the 4 people already up there.

She thought for a moment before making her decision.

"Let's go." She said.

They walked hand in hand to the ladder and Logan followed Rory up.

"We are really high." She stated in a nervous tone.

"I've been higher."

"I mean distance from the ground." She retorted.

"That too." He responded just as quick.

"JUMPERS! TO YOUR PLACES!" Rory heard Robert shout.

Rory grabbed Logan's hand, and took her place.

"IN OMNIA PARATUS!" The group shouted as Rory, Logan, Colin, Stephanie, Finn and Rosemary took the plunge.

As they landed on the ground, everybody screamed in delight.

"IN HONOR OF OUR NEWEST MEMBER, AURORA LEIGH ROTHSCHILD, RAISE YOUR GLASSES! IN OMNIA PARATUS!" Colin yelled.

"In Omnia Paratus!" The group yelled once again, raising their glasses in Rory's direction.

"How about that talk now?" Logan whispered into Rory's ear.

She looked up at him and nodded.

The two took off for a more private place to talk, and everybody but Finn noticed.

-GG-

A/N: So what do ya think? Longer than the last chapter as promised! So please R/R! I'm sorry about no Lorelai in this chapter, but I really needed a chapter that focused on the Rogan aspect of this Fic.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

A/N: Thanks for the reviews! You guys rock my socks.

-GG-

"So... You wanted to talk?" Rory asked.

"Yea."

"So talk." Rory responded

Logan sat on a log and fidgeted while running his hand through his hair.

"Umm... What happened last night?" He finally asked.

"We had sex." Rory said bluntly

"Oh."

"Is that all you needed to know? Because I assumed you were familiar with the concept."

"Yea, I was just wondering what it meant to you."

"We had sex." Rory repeated.

"And?"

"And What, Logan?" Rory said, now frustrated.

"Well, do you expect us to be boyfriend/girlfriend now?"

Rory looked at him with a shocked look, and raised her eyebrows.

"Why would I assume that?"

"I don't know."

Rory sighed.

"Look Logan, I expect nothing ok? I mean, when I asked you to pretend to be my boyfriend, you almost went into cardiac arrest. Just call me if you want a repeat." Rory said while walking away.

"I want a repeat." He called after her.

"Now? In the woods?" She asked smugly "I never took you for that kind of guy."

"Ror, I want a repeat. Last night was probably the most mind blowing sex I ever had. It was better than all the girls I've been with combined."

"Really?" Rory asked, moving closer to him.

"To quote you, mmmhmm." He said with a smirk.

Rory moved closer, she could feel his breath on her face as she looked up at him.

"Me too." She whispered before he entranced her in a passionate kiss.

"So, we are boyfriend/girlfriend now?" He asked as he pulled away slightly

"Mmmhmm." She responded with a smirk

-GG-

A few hours later, the duo walked back to the event, fixing each others clothing.

Rory walked up to Steph.

"So how did the talk go?" She asked

"I never took him for that kinda guy." She said with a smile.

"What kind of guy?" Steph asked, confused.

"The kind that asks me to be his girlfriend that he told he had the best sex of his life with. Then have sex in the woods."

"WHAT?" Steph shrieked. "ARE YOU SERIOUS?"

"Steph! Shhh!" Rory hissed. "And yes! I'm serious!"

"What are you going to tell Finn?"

Rory paled.

"Oh God. I completely forgot about him."

"What are you going to do?"

"I gotta talk to Logan!"

"Go Girl, I'll cover for you."

Rory ran off to find Logan.

"Logan!" Rory said, breathlessly. "We gotta talk."

"What, babe?"

"What are we going to do about Finn?"

"Huh?"

"To quote him, 'I will kill anybody who destroy my sisters virtue will die.' and he means it. He once put a guy in a headlock for saying he had sex with me."

Logan paled at this.

"What?" He whispered.

"Seriously."

"Well, what are we going to do?" Rory said in a panicked tone.

"How about we keep it quiet for a little while? Then, if we know its going somewhere serious, we will tell him, 'kay?" He said, pulling her close.

"Well, Steph knows."

"So does Colin."

"Ok, so we will hide it from Finn and everybody else."

"Yea. Is that ok with you?"

"I guess it has to be. I don't like it, but I agree with you about seeing where this is going. Then if we break up or something, we can just go back to being friends."

"I hope we don't break up, but if we do, we will be friends, right?"

"Promise."

"Me too."

He kissed her again and they walked back to the festivities.

-GG-

That night, the group was in the SUV driving back to Yale.

Finn was driving, and Rosemary was in the front seat. Colin and Steph were in the first row of the back, and Logan and Rory were sitting the back Holding hands and text messaging each other.

(A/N: Logan's are **bold** and Rory's are _italic.)_

_Hey baby_

**Hey, whats up.**

_I want to kiss you so bad._

**Don't say that, I might do it.**

_In front of Finn?_

**Hell no!"**

_God, I really hate hiding this._

**So I wont kiss you but I WILL do this...**

_What?_

Just then, Rory felt Logan's hand on top of her jeans.

"Logan!" She hissed quietly

"hmmm?" He replied with his devilish smirk.

He undid the button and unzipped her pants.

Rory glared at him and blushed deeply.

"Stop!" She hissed again .

"Why?"

"Because!"

Logan slipped his hand down the front of her pants and cupped her inner core. He slid his middle finger inside her, while she started to breathe heavier and blush even more. He was surprised that she was already soaked. He smirked and sent her another text message.

**Ready for me?**

_I'm always ready._

**I know this.**

_Dirty!_

**You're the evil one for making me wait.**

_If it was up to me, we would be going at it right now Huntzburger._

**Damn Finn. **

Rory laughed out loud and Finn glanced back at her in the Rearview Mirror.

"What's so funny?" He asked

"Just a text message." She replied

"Oh? From who?"

"None of your business." She snapped.

"Somebody's PMSing." He said in a sing-song voice.

"Shut up."

Rory sighed and leaned back in the seat, counting the minutes until they got back to Yale.

-GG-

When they got back to Yale, Rory leaped out of the car, and Steph followed.

"What were you and Logan doing? And why are your pants un-buttoned?" Steph asked slyly.

Rory pulled her into their suite and showed her the text messages. They sat and talked for a few hour, about Logan and Colin, when there was a knock at the door.

Rory walked over to answer it, and was less then pleased when she saw Lorelai on the other side.

"Before you slam the door on my face, can I talk to you?" Lorelai asked.

"Fine, come in."

"Wow, this is a nice dorm for a freshman." Lorelai said.

"My father has made several large donations to his Alma Mater. It insured I got a dorm with my friend, who is a year a head of me."

"So Daddy's money got you a nice dorm?"

"I guess you could put it that way."

"Wow, I didn't want you growing up like this. Seeing college as a mating ground for you to become a DAR trophy wife. I wanted you to grow up in a normal environment. Like the one I have now."

"Well, I got the best life I could get. I love it."

"That hurts me."

"Why would it?" Rory sneered

"Because, I gave you up so you wouldn't grow up in that world. I mean, I didn't want you to be a Debutante. I didn't want you to be known to the world as an heiress. I wanted you to grow up and be something good to the world."

"I am."

"What is that? Produce heirs and heiress's?"

"No, I'm going to be a reporter."

"What?"

"I'm a journalism major. I want to be a journalist."

Lorelai had tears in her eyes.

"So you want to make a difference in the world?"

"Yes."

"That is what I wanted for you."

"Look Lady. I don't care what you wanted for me, ok? You gave up that right 18 years ago."

"Its funny that your nickname is Rory." Lorelai said suddenly

"Why?"

"Thats what I called you."

"Huh?"

Lorelai looked at her daughter fondly.

"Lorelai Leigh Gilmore. Rory for short. I don't know where I came up with it, but it just stuck. I bought baby clothes and every single one, I thought to myself, I wonder what Rory will look like in this."

"Well thanks for sharing that, now if you don't mind, I've got to get ready for my date."

"With Logan?" Lorelai said, with a hint of disdain.

"Yes, why do you care anyway?"

"Because you are 18! You can't drink until you are 21!"

"In Australia, I can legally drink. Plus, I have been drinking champagne my entire life!"

"Rory, I do want to get to know you better. I want to be there for you in the future. If not as your mom, then a close friend."

Rory looked up at Lorelai, and for the first time, actually _looked_ at her. She saw the tears brimming her eyes that were filled with love, even though Rory knew she had been cruel.

"Thank you Lorelai."

The two hugged and Lorelai regrettably pulled away.

"Well, I will let you get ready for your date. I hope we can talk again soon." Lorelai said hopefully.

"Ok, I will call you. And this time I mean it, I will really call you." Rory responded after thinking for a moment.

-GG-

A/N: So, what do ya think? Shorter than most of my other chapters, but I thought that this would be a good point to end. Lorelai and Rory will have more battles to fight. RR please!

Oh, and I forgot to mention in the last chapter, The LDB Event, think of the event that Rory went to on the show, when she was reporting.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

A/N: Thanks to all my reviewers!

-GG-

Lorelai left the dorm with a content smile on her face. She turned the corner of the building just in time to see Logan sneaking through a window. Her eyes narrowed and she swiftly walked back to Rory's dorm. As she approached the dorm, she knocked loudly.

She heard Rory groan in frustration, and then Logan talking.

"Shit, it could be Finn. Go get the door, I'll hide."

A few moments later, Rory opened the door, and her face was flushed, and breathing erratic.

"Lorelai? I thought you left. Did you forget something?" Rory asked, annoyed.

"No, I was just wondering if I could use your bathroom?" Lorelai asked, innocently.

"Yea, sure. Its right over there."

Lorelai walked into the bathroom, and shut the door. She went straight to the mirror-cabinet and breathed a sigh of relief when she saw 2 packages of birth control pills, since they were two different brands, she assumed one was Rory's and the other, her roommates. She also saw a healthy stash of condoms. Lorelai flushed the toilet and quickly washed her hands.

Rory walked out her bedroom when she heard the toilet flush.

"Bye Lorelai! I'll call you about that coffee date!" She said, practically pushing Lorelai out the door.

-GG-

Rory ran back into her bedroom.

"Now, where were we?" Rory said, seductively

"Come here, Ace." Logan growled, grabbing Rory by the waist.

She giggled as he whispered in her ear exactly what he was planning on doing to her, while he removed her clothes, then his own.

-GG-

The next morning, Logan woke up to Rory laying next to him. Both were in all their glory.

He looked down at her and was shocked to see the beautiful blue eyes of his girfriend.

"Hi." She whispered.

"Hey... you know, you're the only girl I've ever actually spent the night with." Logan stated, as he kissed her forehead.

"Really?"

"Mmmhmm."

"Good." Rory said, while straddling him, and kissing her way down his chest.

They heard a knock at the door, and Rory growled.

"Woah! Down tiger!" Logan said jokingly. "Go answer the door, get rid of whoever it is, and then come back."

" 'Kay." She mumbled.

She put her robe on and answered the door.

"Hey FINN!" Rory cried, panicking.

"Ror! Have you heard from Huntz? His scary dad is at our dorm."

"I haven't talked to him yet, but I'M SUPPOSED TO MEET LOGAN FOR COFFEE IN 10 MINUTES AT THE KIOSK BY BRANFORD." Rory said, raising her voice

"Why are you shouting? You know I can't stand the noise." Finn complained.

"Sorry, look I gotta get ready. I will tell Logan that his dad is waiting."

"Thanks."

Rory walked back into her room, and saw the bed was empty.

She glanced down, and saw a note on the pillow.

_Ace-_

_Coffee Kiosk in 10 minutes. Got it._

_-Master and Commander._

_P.S. I gave you a nickname, so here's one for you to call me. (Wink) _

Rory laughed at the post script and quickly got dressed. She brushed her teeth and threw her hair up in a ponytail. She slid on shoes while fixing her cover-up and applied some eye liner as she left.

She met Logan at the Kiosk and they drank their coffee as girls came up to Logan to hit on them.

He responded with a 'Thanks, but I'm seeing someone.' to each girl who asked him out. Rory felt so special.

They walked back to Logan's dorm, and sitting on the luxurious couch, was Mitchum Huntzburger.

-GG-

"Hello Father." Logan said cordially.

"Logan! How are you son? And where are your manners? Mitchum Huntzburger." He said, introducing himself to Rory.

"Hello Sir, I'm Aurora Rothschild." Rory said automatically.

"The Finnegan's Daughter and Sister I presume?" He asked.

"Yes Sir." Rory said with a warm smile.

"It's nice to meet you."

"Same to you, Sir."

"Please, Call me Mitchum."

"Thank you, Mitchum."

"Now, down to business. Logan, I need you to take a girl out." Mitchum stated. "Her father has a very good paper that I need to buy."

"I'm sorry Father, but I'm dating someone, I don't wish to lead this girl on, with no intention's to have anything come of it." Logan said.

"Logan, you are always dating someone. Why not add this one to your list?" Mitchum asked, his eyes narrowed.

"Because I'm dating one girl-Rory." He said, grabbing her hand.

"Really? That's fantastic! Rory, You must come for dinner." Mitchum said joyfully.

"Um, Mitchum, the thing is, Finn wouldn't be to happy about our dating, so we are kind of keeping in low profile until we feel we can spring the news on him." Rory stated diplomatically.

"Well, then I shall have Shira arrange a get together, and I will insist you bring a date, explain to Finn that way." Mitchum said mischievously. He liked sneaking around. It reminded him of his LDB days.

Rory was shocked by the suggestion. She composed herself quickly.

"That is an excellent suggestion. I'm surprised Logan didn't think of anything similar." Rory said

"As am I"

-GG-

Over the next few days, Logan received his invitation to his mother's 'get together' and promptly asked Rory to be his date for the evening, Finn was there and growled when he heard this.

"Finn, I don't want to be set up with one of Mother's friends daughters. If I bring Rory, then A. They will be pleased, and B. I don't have to talk to a blonde to the brain half-wit." Logan explained, with a sly smile to Rory that went unnoticed by Finn.

"Fine, Rory, you may go with him. But if anything happens, tell me, and I will beat the shit out of him!"

"Finn, nothing will happen that I don't want to. OK?" Rory said. "Oh, I forgot to tell you. The day I first met with Lorelai for coffee, mum called and said that her and dad will be in Hartford for a few weeks. They are coming in next week."

"Alright." Finn said, going back to his room.

"Hey, Logan? Wanna get some Coffee?" Rory said with a wink.

"Of course!"

As they left they heard Finn yell from his room.

"BLOODY COFFEE ADDICTS!"

They laughed, as Coffee was the code word for sex.

-GG-

At Shira's get together, Rory and Logan arrived a little late. They entered the Huntzburger Home and were immediately attacked by women hoping to gain Logan's attention.

"Logie! I haven't seen you since the Gilmore's Christmas Party!" A blonde with a pug nose squealed.

Rory flinched at the mention of the Gilmore's and Logan instinctively placed his hands on the small of her back.

"Lauren, have you met Rory?"

"No, I haven't seen you around here before, Rory. Logan, I'm shocked! Bringing a gold digger to such an event!" Lauren said sobbishly.

Rory choked on her wine when she heard that.

"What? To good for a pallet like yours?" The girl was getting vicious.

"No, I was just shocked by the accusation. I'm sorry, please forgive my manners! I'm Aurora Rothschild." Rory said, holding out her hand.

"Rothschild? That name sounds familiar."

"I'm sorry, I didn't quite catch your name." Rory said.

"Lauren. Lauren Firestone."

"Oh! I believe my mother knows yours from the DAR! Portia Rothschild?"

"Oh, well I must be going. Bye Logie!" She said with a suggestive wink.

Logan guided Rory through the room, and finally spotted his mother.

"Mother!" Logan said, kissing her cheek.

"Hello Logan, and who is this?" Shira aid, glancing at Rory.

"Aurora Rothschild, ma'am." Rory said, with her smile in place.

In the corner of her eye, she saw Emily Gilmore approaching with another woman.

"Hello dear, I'm Logan's mother, Shira, please, none of this ma'am business."

"Yes, Shira." Rory stated, her smile becoming a real one.

"Aurora! How are you? Are you enjoying Yale?" Emily said. "I just had to introduce you to another alumni, that didn't get to attend the party we threw when you were here. Francine Hayden."

Logan's eyes widened as he recognized the name as Christopher's mother.

"Mrs. Hayden, Mrs. Gilmore." Logan said, kissing each ladies hand.

"Logan! How are you?" Francine said. "Who is your beautiful date?"

"Aurora Rothschild ma'am." Rory said, plastering on her smile. She was beginning to regret agreeing to Mitchum's plan. She was getting annoyed at meeting so many people, that she would most likely not remember, but definitely meet again.

"So, Aurora-" Shira started.

"I apologize for interrupting, but please, call me Rory."

"Of course. So, Rory, what are your plan's for after Yale?" Shira asked.

"Well, I plan on being a journalist until I get married. Then I plan on being a free lance reporter, to take care of my children and be there for my husband. And if there is a moment to myself, perhaps jot an article or two to send in." Rory said.

Logan raised his eyebrow at Rory.

"What?" He hissed into her ear.

She gave him a hard look that clearly said, 'I will explain later.' so he let the subject drop for now.

-GG-

A/N: Still sick, but going to school. I'm still taking the NyQuil for a good night's sleep so I don't wake up in a coughing fit, and I'm going to drop in like 10 seconds. I can barely keep my eyes open. So RR and the next chapter will be extra long! Sorry if Rory seemed stuffy in this chapter, but I wanted to show the "Society Rory."

Sneak Peaks:

-The arrival of Rory's parents.

-The arrival of X! (Due to popular demand)

-And Finn walking in on an uncomfortable conversation.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

A/N: Thanks to all my reviewers! I love you all!

Discription of X: Tall and thin, like Finn, unruly black hair, Very muscular, green eyes. Hott!

-GG-

After Logan and Rory left the party, they sat in silence until Logan spoke up.

"Care to explain the 'I'm going to work until I get married so I have more time for my husband and children thing'?" He said with a glare.

"Its my back story." She responded quietly

"Your what?" Logan asked harshly

"Its what I tell mothers of guys I date. I've discovered in the past that if I go to a guys house and say 'I want to work for the rest of my life as an international reporter,' they tend not to like me as much." Rory explained, looking at Logan.

Hearing that, Logan visibly relaxed. "Ok, good. I didn't want to get involved with another society bimbo who just wants my money."

"No worries about that." Rory said with a grin.

The two sat in a comfortable welcome silence for the rest of the car ride, holding hands, only disconnecting when Logan had to shift.

They were happy with their relationship, they were still hiding it from Finn, but the rest of their friends knew. Rory told her mother, who was ecstatic that she found a good guy who didn't want her to give up her dreams to give him children.

-GG-

Rory and Logan were laying on her couch watching movies when they fell asleep. Logan was on his back, and Rory was laying on top of him, with her head on his chest. Logan had his arms wrapped around her protectively. Rory woke up first and started kissing him lightly on his neck and cheeks before kissing him on his lips. He woke up and opened his eyes, when he realized Rory was kissing him, he started to respond, and she was sliding her hand down his pants when the door burst open.

"Rory! We gotta- WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING TO MY SISTER?" Finn screamed in anger. "GET OFF HER! RORY! ARE YOU OK?"

The two were looking at Finn, dumbfounded.

"Uh." Logan started. "Hey Finn." He glanced at Rory. "Get your hand out of my pants." He whispered quietly to her.

Rory casually stretched and removed her hand from its previous position.

"Hey Bro. What's up?" Rory said, cheerfully.

"What.The.Hell.Were.You.Doing?" Finn said harshly and slowly.

"Um, Making out?" Rory said meekly

"WHY?" Finn shrieked in a high pitched voice.

"Because we are attracted to each other, because we have been dating since I was inducted into the LDB." Rory finally yelled

Finn's eyes darkened in anger.

"What?" He spat out

"Rory" She said, pointing to herself, "Plus Logan" She pointed to Logan, "Equals Boyfriend/Girlfriend." she said, now using both her hands pointing to the both of them.

"Rory, we have to go pick up Mum and Pop from the airstrip." Finn said, in a cold, even tone.

"Fine, Logan, I will call you when I get back, so you can meet my Mum and Dad." Rory said.

Finn walked silently out to his car and waited for Rory. When she got into the passenger's seat, Finn gave her a cold, hard, glare.

"Finn," She started softly. "He makes me happy. I really like him. Please don't ruin this for me."

"Why him? Why my best friend?"

"I don't know Finn. We were attracted to each other, and we didn't want to hurt you, so that's why we hid it. We wanted to make sure we what we have is real, and it is."

"Ror, I have seen him break girls hearts before. I don't want that to happen to you." Finn said with a sigh.

"Finny, I know that you want to protect me, but you gotta understand, I'm a big girl. Plus, we talked about what would happen if we break up. We agreed to remain friends. We don't want anybody put out by our relationship's demise." Rory said.

"Well, if you guys break up, I will have to kill him. You do realize that?"

"What if I break up with him?"

"Promise?"

"FINN!"

-GG-

When the sibling duo reached the airstrip, their parents plane was just landing.

Rory jumped out of the car.

She waited for the plane to land, then the door open and the staircase descend.

"MUM!" Rory screamed as she ran to the woman walking down the stairs.

"Aurora!" Portia yelled.

The two women ran to each other and hugged ferociously

"Aurora, I brought somebody for you to see." Portia said with a sly smile.

"Mum! I told you I have a boyfriend!" Rory said.

"Its not a set up! I swear!" Portia defended.

"Then who is it?" Rory asked, curiously.

"ME!" A familiar male voice shouted.

Rory spun around and saw Finn engaging in a 'manly' hug with Xavier.

"X!" Rory squealed.

"Hey little sister!" He said as she jumped into his arms. "What's up Finn's ass?" he whispered in her ear.

"He, uh, walked in on me and my boyfriend, who is one of his best friends. He didn't know we were dating." Rory whispered back, blushing

"Were you having SEX?" He teased

"NO! But his hands were on my arse and mine was down his pants." She replied, her face turning redder.

"Well, I just might have to tell dad that he needs to teach Finn how to knock!"

"NO! Dad will probably buy Finn a new car or something for that!" Rory said, horrified.

X laughed and put Rory back on the ground. Rory went over to her dad and gave him a big hug.

"DADDY! I missed you!" She said as they locked themselves in an embrace.

"How's my little princess doing?" He asked, placing a kiss on her cheek.

"I'm good. And, If you'll notice, I haven't maxed out my cards ONCE and the only time I used the check book was for the car, and I didn't even go over the limit." Rory said proudly.

"I did notice, I'm starting to wonder what happened to my baby girl."

"Daddy, I'm not a baby. I haven't been one for about 17 years." Rory whined.

"Yet you still talk like a 5 year old princess." He joked

"Daddddy!" She complained.

"Princeeesss" He shot back.

Rory collapsed in giggles, and then jumped on X's back.

"So Dad, Mum, are we taking you guys to the Hartford house?" Finn asked.

"Yea, X can come with us, unless he wants to stay with you guys at Yale." Portia said.

"Yale." The siblings said in unison.

Their parents laughed and they all went to Finn's car to bring the parentals to Hartford.

-GG-

After dropping Portia and Finnegan off at the Hartford Mansion, the siblings made their way to Yale.

"So Finn, how are your friends?" X asked mischievously

Finn growled and swerved a bit. "Fine." He spat.

"Are you sure? A good friend always makes sure a friend is doing well." X pressed.

"X." Rory warned.

"I'm doing my best." Finn said, his knuckles turning white, gripping the steering wheel.

"Are you sure? I mean, are your friends, _satisfied?_" X said with a wicked grin.

"Xavier Alistair Rothschild!" Rory shouted.

"Yes, Rora?" X asked innocently

"Do.Not.Call.Me.RORA !" Rory yelled

"Why not? It's the way you said it."

"I was 2 and called you brudder." Rory argued

"So? I like Rora. Does anybody else call you that?"

"No, Mum calls me Aurora, Daddy calls me Princess, Finn calls me Ror, Steph calls me Girlie, and Logan calls me Ace."

"So many names for such a little girl."

"I'm not a little girl anymore." Rory reminded.

"You will always be the baby sister. Right Finn?" X announced

"He's right Ror. We will always think of you as the baby sister, no matter how old you are." Finn agreed

"Whatever." Rory muttered

-GG-

When they arrived at Yale, Finn grabbed X's bags and Rory jumped on X's back. They walked to Finn's dorm where X was staying and saw Logan and Colin playing video games on the couch. Logan looked up and saw Finn first, the fear in his eyes was obvious. He got off the couch and started for his room when Finn called out to him.

"Logan, I'm not going to hurt you. Just remember, you hurt her, I kill you, and have NO problem with it. I mean, your one of my best friends, but that has nothing to do with it, I just gotta, understand?" He said threateningly.

Logan just nodded then he saw Rory coming through the door, getting a piggy-back ride from some guy he didn't know.

"Ace?" He asked, now very jealous.

"Aw, is my baby jealous?" She asked, jumping off, giving X a kiss on the cheek. "Logan, this is my brother X, Xekins, (pronounced X-E-kins) this is my boyfriend, Logan."

"Ah, Hello! Just think of the same thing Finn said, minus the best friend part, since I don't know you, and that is what I gotta say." X said cheerfully, shaking his hand.

"Uh, hi." Logan said, nervous to be around Rory's brothers, who obviously protected her ferociously.

"Come on Logan, I need coffee." Rory said, pulling her boyfriend away from the two Australian men glaring at him.

-GG-

The duo walked to Rory' dorm where they went straight into her room and remembered to lock the door this time.

Rory started kissing Logan, and in between kisses was apologizing.

"I'm...so...sorry...for...my...brothers." She whispered

"No...problem...babe." He whispered back, huskily.

Rory giggled as Logan's hands started to travel around her body.

They fell onto the bed, both laying on their sides, their legs entwined with each other. They were just starting to remove each other's clothes, when their was a banging at her door.

"GIRLIE! I know someone's brothers who are getting very mad at an extremely long coffee run!" Steph said in a sing-song voice. "So stop having sex with that blonde adonis and entertain them, I may be gorgeous, but they only listen to you."

"GO AWAY!" Rory and Logan yelled in unison.

"I will give you 15 minutes, can ya do it Logan?" Steph yelled back

"He always has time for a quickie!" Rory said, watching Logan blush slightly.

"Shush Ace. Lets work with the 15 minutes we have." He said, before devouring his mouth with hers.

-GG-

Steph grinned and walked back up to the guy's dorm.

"WHERE ARE THEY?" Finn and X yelled in unison.

"Drinking coffee." Steph replied innocently.

"Are they really?" Colin whispered, pulling his girlfriend on his lap.

"No, they are doing what I plan on doing with you tonight." Steph replied, a gleam in her eye.

20 minutes later, Logan and Rory walked into Logan's dorm, each holding a cup of coffee.

"Its awfully full for the way you drink coffee Rora." X accused.

"Its my second serving of _coffee_." She said, glancing at Steph who got the underlying message, and was trying not to laugh.

"You enjoy coffee way to much!" Finn said. "You and Logan are always getting coffee. To much of it is going to kill you!"

At that, Rory and Steph burst out laughing uncontrollably. They were holding each other up, wiping tears from their eyes. Logan was standing their watching them, not allowing his laughter to escape.

"What now?" Finn demanded.

"Inside joke." Steph replied, before looking back at Rory, and the two fell into another fit of laughter.

-GG-

The next day, Rory was planning on introducing Lorelai and Portia.

She went up to the Hartford house and picked up her mother.

"Mum, I gotta warn you. This woman is somewhat quirky. I don't know, but she hates that I was raised how I was. Just keeps telling me, I wanted you raised by normal people, not like I was. She doesn't understand, I wasn't raised by nannies! She doesn't really like the wealthy lifestyle." Rory warned, as they neared Stars Hollow. "This town is really weird too. The guy who makes the coffee grunts, two oversized women are always staring at newcomers, and an old man is always trying to get the guy who makes coffee get involved with these fairs he plans."

They arrived at Luke's, and walked in. Everybody was staring at the two expensively dressed women.

Portia was decked out in a Chanel suit, and a Coach bag, and Rory had on an Abercombie skirt, a Hollister long sleeved shirt, Coach sandals, Louis Vuitton purse, and Gucci sunglasses on top of her head.

"Hello Lorelai. This is my Mum, Portia." Rory said.

-GG-

A/N: Sorry for waiting so long for this update! I was trying to figure out what the best way for X's character to be like. RR tell me what you think of X!


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

A/N: Thanks to all my reviewers. And to correct myself- In the last chapter, I said that Rory was wearing Coach sandals, I meant to say Ugg Boots, since its cold outside in mid-October Connecticut.

I said coach sandals, cuz when I took a break from writing, I was flipping though my Coach Catalog and saw these pretty sandals, and was still trying to figure out a way to get my dad to buy them when I was writing.

-GG-

"Hello Lorelai, I'm Portia Rothschild." Portia said with grace, and disdain in her voice.

"Portia, its great to finally meet you. Rory has told me so much about you." Lorelai said, in the same voice, with the disdain obvious.

Portia looked taken back, then continued.

"So, Aurora told me that there is amazing coffee here, lets get a cup, shall we?"

"We shall." Lorelai mimicked.

Rory looked between her mother and the woman who gave birth to her worriedly. She was hoping that the two would like each other, but she wasn't sure about Lorelai's additude.

"So, Lorelai, how is the Inn?" Rory asked, trying to find a neutral subject.

"Fine, Sookie almost blew up the kitchen again, but nothing new there." Lorelai said, smiling at the antics of her best friend. "How is Logan?" She asked, before turning to Portia. "That's her boyfriend."

"I know, wonderful boy. I've known his mother for years." Portia responded with a smirk.

"Oh."

"So, break from school soon! I can't wait." Rory said cheerfully. "Mum, will you be here for the holiday?"

"Yes, we are staying for a few months." Portia responded.

"Good."

"So Portia, what do you do?" Lorelai asked

"I stayed at home when my kids were young, then when Aurora turned 16, I worked at my husbands company so I could leave at a moments notice if my kids needed me. And you Lorelai?"

"That's good, I own and Inn, and before that I managed another."

"Oh, That's interesting. I love to Travel." Portia said, cheerfully.

"I suppose its part of the Job Discription, being married to a man who owns dozen's of hotels."

"Yea. Aurora had several stamps in her passport before she turned 6!"

"Really? Didn't you have nannies for that type of thing?" Lorelai sneered

"Excuse me?"

"Nannies. So that you could travel with out the heir and heiress."

"Goodness no! The only time we hired help for the children was when we held a party." Portia said, with narrowed eyes.

"Wow, did your friends approve?" Lorelai said, smirking and raising an eyebrow.

"Darling, I'm not sure how you were raised, but my friends and I were all very involved with our children's lives." Portia explained.

"Yea, mum and I talk about everything." Rory said with a smile.

"So, there is no need for me in your life then? I mean, I'm only the one who gave birth to you." Lorelai cried.

"Excuse me Lorelai. But I don't need you in my life. But for some odd reason I want you in it. So please, excuse me, mum and I are leaving." Rory yelled.

"Aurora, your manners." Portia said, quietly.

"She isn't your 'Mum' I am. I'm your MOM!" Lorelai yelled back.

"NO YOU AREN'T YOU GAVE ME AWAY. I GREW UP WITH THIS WOMAN! SHE IS MY MOTHER IN EVERY WAY THAT YOU AREN'T AND MORE."

"Rory, stop yelling at me." Lorelai whispered..

"Come on mum. We are outta here." Rory said, grabbing her bag.

The two women walked out to the car and all Lorelai could do was watch. She stood there, crestfallen, as Luke walked up and wrapped his arms around her.

"I lost her again." She whispered as a tear fell down her cheek.

-GG-

"Mum, I am so sorry." Rory said when they got into her car. "And I apologize for my manners. I was just hurt that she was attacking us, then calling herself my mother."

"I understand. But she was right about one thing. She did give you life. You should get to know her." Portia said quietly

"But mum, I can't stand her insulting you. You did nothing but love and support me my entire life." Rory said.

"I know darling, but I want you to know everything about your life. You wouldn't be here if it wasn't for her." Portia said gently.

"I'll try mum, that's all I can promise." Rory said.

"Thank you Aurora. It pains me to say this, but just promise you won't leave us. Your dad and I wouldn't be able to take it. You are our little girl, and we couldn't love you more than we do if you were our own flesh and blood."

"Mum, you may not be my blood, but you are my heart. I couldn't live without you and dad in my life, even if I grew up in a box on the streets." Rory whispered.

-GG-

Rory dropped off Portia and headed back to Yale. She went to her room and curled up on bed and began to cry.

She heard the door open and a male voice call out for her. He must of heard her crying because he rushed to her room and sat on her bed. She looked up and saw X sitting on her bed and Finn standing in the doorway.

"Rora! What's wrong?" X asked, moving up to comfort his sister.

"Lunch with Lorelai went really bad, then Mum said I should still try to get to know her, even though Lorelai insulted Mum." Rory said brokenly.

Finn went to the other side of her, and he too, placed his arm around her.

Rory sat in the bed, with her two brothers at her side, comforting her.

She eventually fell asleep and Finn got up to call Logan.

He dialed the familiar number and waited as it rang.

"Huntz, Ror needs you. Lunch went really bad, and me and X finally got her to stop crying."

"I will be there in 10 minutes. I just stopped at the pub to grab some lunch."

"Good."

Finn snapped his phone shut and went back over to the bed, he saw that her eyes were open and she was staring off into space.

"Ror, Logan is on his way, OK?" He asked gently.

She nodded, and closed her eyes again. She curled up, and wiggled back into X's comfort.

-GG-

Logan raced into Rory's suite and into her room. Finn scowled at him.

"What happened?" He asked, sitting at the end of Rory's bed.

"Lorelai and Mum-" is all Rory got out before she burst into tears.

"They fought, then mum said that Rory should get to know her anyway." X explained quietly.

"Oh." Logan said. "Ace, I'm here, come here." Rory sat-up and saw Logan on her bed with his arms open. She crawled to him and collapsed in his arms. X and Finn stood up.

"Don't think this means I'm happy about your relationship." Finn warned.

"I wouldn't dream of it." Logan called back to him.

After they left, Logan put Rory at the head of the bed and sat with her. She put her head on his chest and they just laid there for a while, Logan stroking Rory's hair.

"Hey Ace, wanna hear something funny?" Logan said quietly.

He felt her nod and so he continued.

"Ya know that girl who is totally crazy at the paper? The one who was always arguing with Doyle about their relationship? Her name is London or something like that?"

"Paris?"

"Yea, well guess who I saw her with at the Pub?"

"Who?"

"Tristan."

"Are you serious?" Rory said shocked. "Doesn't seem like his type."

"Apparently they went to High School together."

"But I thought he went to Military School?"

"He went to a prep school, Chilton, for a while."

"Really? I went there for half my sophomore, and junior year." Rory said. "Oh my god. Now I know where I heard the name DuGrey. So many girls were heartbroken after he left Chilton." Rory said with a laugh.

"There's the smile and laugh I wanted to see."

"Thank you. For making me smile." Rory said. "But if you want to put a different smile on my face, get started." She said, before kissing her way up his neck then a passionate kiss on his lips.

"Ace, I really want to do this, I mean, REALLY, you know I never turn down sex, but you're upset now, and I don't want to make you scream in pleasure just to forget what happened today." Logan said seriously.

"I won't forget what happened today." Rory said, sullenly

"I know baby, lets just take a nap then maybe go to the pub later and interrogate Tristan on his new conquest, kay?"

Rory nodded and closed her eyes. The sound of Logan's heartbeat lulled her to sleep and soon she was dreaming of what her life would of been like if she stayed with Lorelai.

(A/N: The italic is the dream sequence.)

"_Lucy! I'm Home!" Rory said, waltzing into a little, kind of run-down house._

"_Hey sweets I'm in here!" Lorelai called back. "We've got dinner with Hitler and her husband tonight, so dress like a 'proper society lady' kay?" _

"_Yea, oh my god! Guess what! I have to do a play at school. I'm Juliet and guess who Romeo is?" Rory shouted angrily_

"_Who? TRISTAN?"_

"_Ugh, how did you know?"_

"_Cuz you like him and you get mad when you are forced to work with him... at least you will be able to kiss him this time."_

"_Yea, like I want Paris to hate me even more! Plus...You like LUKE!" Rory retorted weakly._

"_Shut it!" _

Rory woke up suddenly and was breathing heavily.

"Having a dream about me, baby?" Logan said, smirking

"No, I lived with Lorelai and we were talking about me in a play, I was in a chilton uniform, Paris hated me, and I had a crush on Tristan."

Logan started laughing.

"That's funny!"

"No its not!" Rory said angrily pushing him away. "Why can't I be a real Rothschild? Huh? Why did I have to be adopted? Everything could be perfect, instead its horrible! And WHY ME? I need to be alone right now. Please leave."

"Rory, I'm not leaving. Vent to me. Throw things, hell, hit me if you gotta. I get that you're hurting right now, this situation isn't the best." Logan begged.

Rory started crying .

"I just don't get it. I mean, why does mum want me to get to know her. Shouldn't she be begging me not to meet her, instead of the other way around?" Rory whispered through her sobs. "Lorelai didn't want me in the first place. SHE gave me away. I could of been placed with evil people. I could have been beaten or raped everyday. She didn't care then, why is she caring now?"

Logan went back over to her and wrapped his arms around her.

"Its ok Baby, just get it all out. I'm here for you." Logan said, soothingly

Rory looked up at him adoringly.

"Have I told you today that you are perfect?" Logan could see her eyes sparkling through the shield of tears.

-GG-

A/N: Sorry so short, but it seemed like a good place to stop. RR please! Next chapter should be up soon. _**AND I have a question! If anybody knows the name of a Trory for me, I would REALLY appreciate it! Its set after Tristan breaks into the safe, but instead, gets sent to live with his father's friend who is an FBI agent, and a stalker guy is looking for Tristan, and Luke is an ex-FBI agent. What else, uh... OH Tristan and his father's friends son, both have a job at Luke's Diner... that's all I can remember, but I really want to re-read it, so the title or author would be very appreciated! Thanks!**_


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I own nothing...

A/N: Sorry for making you wait so long for an update. My muse was against me and my evil step mother took away my internet, so the only time I could log on was at school or at my friends house's.

Thanks for everybody to told me the name of that story I was looking for! The name for all the people who wanted to know, its **_"Good boy, bad boy, hot boy_** By, Just-another."

-GG-

Logan woke up to somebody knocking at the door. He removed himself from Rory's embrace and went to open the door. He quickly unlocked it and was shocked to who was on the other side.

"Lorelai?" He asked hesitantly

"What are you doing here?" She asked coldly

"My girlfriend was upset. I comforted her after you and Portia's display yesterday." Logan responded

"I figured that." Lorelai said softly. "I don't know what happened yesterday. I heard Rory, MY Rory calling some stranger Mum, and I couldn't take it. It just hurt so bad."

"Lorelai," Logan started. "Think of it like this. A woman you have never met before comes into your life, claiming to be your mother, and the only thing you know about her is that she gave you up for adoption the day you were born. Then the said woman flips out on the only mother you have ever known, and calling herself your mother. How would you feel?"

"Hurt...confused." Lorelai whispered

"Yea, so why don't you let Rory go to you. Don't try to smother her. Ok?" Logan suggested

"Alright, just tell her I'm sorry" Lorelai said before slowly turning away.

Logan closed the door with a sigh and walked back into Rory's bedroom. He slid back into the bed and pulled Rory into his arms.

"Who was at the door?" Rory asked, sleepily

"Don't worry about it, just go back to sleep babe." Logan said soothingly.

"Mmhmm." She replied, slipping back to sleep.

Logan smiled at the sleeping girl next to him, and allowed sleep to overtake his body.

-GG-

The pair awoke around noon, rested and refreshed. They went to Logan's dorm so he could change, then headed to a café a few blocks from Yale. They sat down for a quiet lunch and after a few minutes of idle chat, Logan brought up Lorelai.

"Babe, do you remember that someone was at the door this morning?" He asked cautiously

"No, I must of been sleeping, why?"

Logan cleared his throat. "Well, see, it was Lorelai. She came to apologize for what happened yesterday at the diner."

"Good for her." Rory said coldly.

"Ror, I don't like seeing you hurting. Do you want a relationship with Lorelai? To know where you came from? Just because she is your biological mo-"

"Don't you DARE say mother!" Rory hissed

"That's the thing Rory, SHE IS!" Logan exclaimed.

"NO SHE ISN'T!" Rory yelled. She grabbed a few bills from her purse and threw it on the table. The last thing Logan saw was her pained face, and her eyes welling with tears.

"Shit." was all Logan could say as Rory ran down the street

-GG-

Rory ran all the was back to Yale. She got her keys out of her room and then got in her car. She started to drive. She didn't know where she was going, and she didn't care. She drove all day until she got to New York City. She got a room at the Plaza and just laid in bed. After about an hour she ordered room service. While she was waiting, she heard a knock at the door. She grabbed some bills from her purse and opened the door. She was dumbfounded when she saw X and Finn standing there.

"What are you doing here?" She snapped as X walked past her.

"Logan told us what happened. Then when we saw your car gone, we called dad and told him to check your credit cards and we came here." Finn explained.

"Comfy bed." X called from in the room.

"Ror, what happened? Why did you run?" Finn asked. "X! STOP JUMPING ON THE BED!"

Rory laughed at the antics of her brothers.

"Fine, come in." Rory said with a sigh.

"Now explain!" X said.

"Ok." Rory started before another knock interrupted her. "That would be my food. Hold on."

Rory opened the door for room service and the waiter brought the cart into the room.

"Geez, order enough food?" Finn said.

Rory shrugged. "I wanted a variety."

"At least there is enough for us!" X said, grabbing a chicken finger.

"HEY! That's MY food!" Rory said

"Too bad little sister."

"Ok, Ror, explain why you ran away." Finn ordered

"Lorelai, Mom, Logan." She stated simply

"Why Logan?" X asked. "I thought you liked him."

"Yea, well, he is telling me to accept Lorelai's apology. And accept her as my biological mother."

"Ok, why Mom?"

"Same thing. She wants me to get to know Lorelai." Rory snapped.

"Oh." Her brother's said in unison.

"YOU don't get it! YOU'RE NOT ADOPTED! I AM! THIS SUCKS!" Rory yelled

-GG-

The next day Rory woke up and realized where she was. She started crying and X, who was laying at the bottom of her bed woke up immediately.

"What's wrong?" He asked concerned

"Nothing! That's it! I'm a total and utter pathetic wimp. I'm acting like Lorelai did. I ran away. Well, I'm not a freaking Gilmore. I'm a Rothschild and we do NOT run away from our problems. Lets go back." Rory decided, walking into the bathroom.

X grinned.

"Our girl is back."

"Shut up. The sun is still out." Finn groaned from his place on the couch.

"And there is our responsible, role model big brother." X teased.

"Shut up. Rory is more responsible than both of us combined and that isn't saying much. Now let me get some bloody sleep!"

"NOPE! WAKEY WAKEY TIME!" Rory shouted as she walked out of the bathroom.

"Evil siblings." Finn groaned looking for his sunglasses.

Rory walked out to her car and waved to Finn and X as they went to Finn's SUV.

After an hour of driving, Rory was singing along to her CD and car dancing. She didn't even hear the tractor trailer coming up behind her until she heard a crunch, her own screams, then saw black.

-GG-

A/N: PLEASE don't kill me for this being so short!I just wanted to getsomething out there for all my readers!And I promise not to make you wait so long for an update! RR please!


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

A/N: Sorry the last chapter was so short! And I finally have the internet back! YAY! Lol

Thanks to everybody who reviewed!

-GG-

Rory woke up in the hospital. She groaned from pain when she tried to move. The nurse that was checking her vital's glanced up at her.

"Miss Rothschild! You gave us quite a scare! Let me get you a doctor." The nurse said.

"Thanks." Rory said hoarsely

A few minutes later a doctor came into the room.

"Hello Miss Rothschild. I'm Doctor Warner. How are you feeling?"

"Sore." Rory responded. "What happened to me."

"You have a broken leg, a broken arm, some bruised ribs, and a minor concussion. You are lucky you wore your seatbelt, or else you would have died!"

"Are my brothers here?" She asked

"Yes, your parents and some friends are here also. You were unconscious for about 2 hours." Dr. Warner explained.

"Oh. Can I see them?"

"Of course. I will send them in"

"Thank you Doctor."

"Just doing my job, Aurora."

Rory nodded and waited for her visitors.

"Aurora Leigh Rothschild!" Portia yelled when she walked into the room. "Don't scare me like that ever again!"

"I'm sorry mum!" Rory responded.

"Are you alright?" X asked. "Your pretty new car is gone. We saw it happen. Finn screamed so loud I thought m ear drums were exploding." He continued. "Plus, he screams like a girl."

"I do NOT!" Finn said indignantly.

"Boys! Your sister is laying in a hospital bed and you are arguing! Stop or I will have to separate you two!" Portia scolded.

"Yes mum." The responded in unison.

"Now, are you in a lot of pain, Princess?" Finnegan Sr. asked.

"No daddy. I'm just a little sore."

"Are you sure?" He pressed

"Yes! Who else is here? Dr. Warner said that some friends were out there."

"Colin, Steph, Tristan, and Logan." Finn responded.

"Can you send Logan in? I really need to talk to him." Rory said.

"Sure. Come on boys. Let Aurora talk to her boyfriend." Portia ordered, ushering the Rothschild men out of the room.

-GG-

"Ace?" Logan asked hesitantly as he walked into the room.

"I'm so sorry!" Rory blurted out. "I was upset and I didn't want to hear the truth. I was mad at everybody except you. You were the only one who was there for me and I snapped at you, I'm so sorry!"

"Babe, its ok. I shouldn't of pushed it. I'm sorry for that." Logan said, rushing over to her bedside.

"So, fight over?" Rory said hopefully

"Fight over." Logan agreed

"Yay! Now kiss your hurting girlfriend!" Rory demanded, playfully.

"Anything for you. He whispered before capturing her lips with his.

"I missed that." Rory said with a sigh as they broke apart.

"Me too." Logan said.

"Lay with me. I need to feel your arms around me." Rory said in a small voice.

"I don't want to hurt you." Logan said.

"You won't."

Logan stood up and Rory moved to the edge of the bed. She winced a little bit from the movement, but it quickly went away. She looked up at Logan and smiled as he sat on the bed and swung his legs up and laid back on the pillow. Rory snuggled her head into the crook of neck.

"Now I feel safe." She said, closing her eyes.

"Good."

-GG-

The next day Rory was allowed to go home. She got medical leave from Yale, since her doctor wanted her to rest for 2 weeks. Logan picked her up and drove her to her parents house.

"Ace, I'm so glad you are ok. I was so scared when Finn told me you got hit by a tractor trailer. I thought I lost you. I cried the whole way to the hospital. Promise me that you will never do that again." Logan said when they got to her house.

"I will try my best not to get hit by tractor trailers. And Logan, the first thing I thought of when I woke up was you. I didn't see you, and I thought I lost you from the way I freaked out on you the other day." Rory admitted.

"Ace, you should know by now, it will take a lot to get rid of me." He said with a smile.

"Good, I'm sorry but I bring a lot of drama."

"All part of the fun!"

The couple smiled at each other and Logan jumped out of the car to help Rory out. Luckily, Rory only needed an walking cast, so she could limp around.

"Come on! My parents aren't home from work yet. We can do our homework in my room." Rory said with a wink.

"Really? My curfew is 11." Logan responded getting what she was saying.

"My room is soundproofed." Rory said seductively.

"No! You are hurt, I'm going to take care of you." Logan decided.

"But we haven't had make-up sex yet!" Rory complained.

"We will... don't you worry about that." Logan said with a wink.

"Geez, I can't believe YOU are turning down sex." Rory grumbled.

Logan laughed, picked her up and carried her into the house, bridal style.

"LOGAN! PUT ME DOWN!" Rory squealed.

"NEVER!" He yelled back.

"Its been confirmed. My boyfriend is crazy!" Rory said with a laugh.

They got up to her room and Finnegan walked in to her room just as Logan was setting her down on the bed.

"Oh god. I hoped the boys in the room thing would stay never happening." He said with a groan. "I'm to old for this."

"DADDY! You aren't old. And don't worry about boys in my room. I'm still your little princess." Rory said sweetly and innocently.

"Good. How are you feeling?"

"Fine. Still sore, but the Doctor said that is normal. I just gotta take it easy for a little bit."

"Ok. I got you a new cell today. Here it is. Same number."

"Thanks daddy."

Finnegan kissed his daughters forehead and nodded to Logan. He walked out of the room and Rory checked her messages.

"Hold on a sec Logan. Lorelai called me 5 times. I'm gonna call her back."

Rory dialed her number and waited for her to answer.

"No answer. I'm gonna leave a message...

'Hey Lorelai. Its Rory. I'm so sorry I didn't call you back. I was on my home from New York and I got into a car accident. I'm fine. I'm resting at my parents house for a few weeks. Uh, call me back I guess. Bye."

Rory hung up the phone and laid bak on her bed.

"That was a good thing you just did, Ace." Logan commended.

"I try. I'm going to talk to her. I'm not promising anything other than that I will try." Rory said.

"Then it's a good thing you are attempting to do." He amended.

"Thank you."

Rory smiled at Logan and he laid down next to her. Rory snuggled up to him and her played with her hair as she fell asleep. After she was asleep for a little bit, Logan wrote her a note and went to go to his parents house. As he was leaving, Finnegan called Logan into his study.

"Yes, Sir?" He asked as he sat down

"Look, not to sound cliche, but what are your intentions toward my daughter?" He asked with a chuckle. "You are the first boy we met that she has ever dated. Usually she hides them from us."

"Well Sir, I don't do anything that she doesn't want to do, and most of the time when we are together, Finn is with us, and usually sitting between us."

"Yes, he is very protective of his little sister." Finnegan said.

"Don't I know it. He almost attacked me when he found out we were dating." Logan said. "It reminded me of when I met my sister's dates."

"Good. So you will protect my Aurora?"

"With my life Sir."

"Good. Thank you for indulging me."

"Anytime Sir."

"Please, call me Finnegan."

"Ok, Finnegan."

-GG-

Early the next morning, Lorelai was pounding on the Rothschild's door. A maid answered.

"Yes miss?" The maid, Anne said.

"I need to see Rory." Lorelai said frantically

"Miss Rothschild is still sleeping. Is she expecting you?"

"No... Yes... Maybe." Lorelai decided

"I will go ask her. May I take your coat?" Anne asked.

"Thank you."

A few moments later, a sleepy Rory came down the stairs.

"Lorelai?" She asked

"RORY! ARE YOU OK?"

"Yes. Did you get my message?"

"Yes. I was worried that you were acting better than you were."

"Nope, just a broken wrist and a broken ankle, but I can use this nifty walking cast."

"It was that car wasn't it?" Lorelai accused

"Huh?"

"That car! It's a death trap! You need a more sensible car."

"I like my cars thank you very much."

"Whatever, are you ok?"

"YES!"

"Thank you for calling me." Lorelai said quietly.

"Well, I didn't want you to think I was ignoring you, and everybody else says I should try and get to know you, so here I am." Rory explained.

"You don't want to?"

"Part of me does. Part of me doesn't."

"Oh."

"Yea... so... Do you want some coffee?"

Lorelai smiled.

"Of course."

"Come to the kitchen. The maid will make it."

Lorelai and Rory sat and talked. Rory told Lorelai about her life, and Lorelai told Rory about the Dragonfly and Luke. Two of the most important things in her life. They were soon joined by Portia and Finnegan. The foursome sat and talked. Lorelai apologized for her outburst and the two mothers discovered that they had a lot in common, in addition for wanting the world for Rory.

-GG-

A/N: No coma story here! RR please!


	12. The End

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

A/N: Thanks to all my reviewers! Here is the last chapter! An Epilogue, if you will, since it takes place 5 years in the future.

-GG-

"Portia! We gotta get to the hospital!" Lorelai shrieked as she ran through the mall, clutching her cell phone.

"Why, whats... Oh! Aurora's in Labor? I will be there in 5 minutes." Portia hung up the phone and took a quick glance at a picture sitting on her bedside table, from exactly one year ago.

_-Flashback-_

"_Aurora! You are getting married today!" Portia said in a sing-song voice._

"_Mommy! I'm scared. What if Logan runs?" Rory rambled. _

"_He won't, he loves you so much. Don't worr_y _about a thing doll, other than saying 'I Do." Portia soothed._

"_Ok, I can do this." Rory muttered. _

"_RORY! Here is your dress! I just picked it up from the dress shop." Lorelai yelled, running into the room._

"_Thank God! Oh, thank you Lorelai!" Rory yelled as she gave her mothers a hug."_

_-End Flashback.-_

Portia smiled with watery eyes as she was running out to her car and calling her husband and son's.

-GG-

"Where is my mother?" Rory groaned as another contraction hit her.

"Ace, calm down. Portia and Lorelai, along with your dad and brothers will be here soon." Logan soothed, handing her a bottle of water.

"I don't need water right now! I need VODKA!"

"It's bad for our girls and boy." Logan said, ducking when Rory started throwing ice chips at him. "Hey now, no need to get violent. What about names for our babies?" Logan asked, wiping down his forehead.

"Portia, Lorelai, and Logan Jr." Rory said softly, rubbing her huge pregnant stomach. "We can call them, Tia, Lola and Junior."

"I love it. Portia Anne, Lorelai Shira, and Logan Lawrence." Logan said, staring at his wife's belly.

"Its perfect. AHHH" Rory screamed. "WE ARE NEVER HAVING SEX AGAIN! BE GLAD YOU ARE GETTING 3 THIS TIME! AHH! YOU BASTARD! YOU DID THIS TO ME!" Rory screamed.

"Idle threats Ace. Idle threats." Logan said, pushing her hair back.

The doctor walked in and checked Rory's progress.

"Mrs. Huntzberger, you are dilated 10 centimeters. Its time to move you to delivery."

"Don't call me Mrs. Huntzberger. I'm divorcing this SOB for putting me in this pain. OH GOD, GIVE ME DRUGS!"

Logan chuckled and followed his screaming wife's bed down the hall.

Two hours later, Logan walked into the waiting room.

"Mom, Portia and Lorelai, come on." He said waving them over.

The three mothers followed Logan into Rory's room, where she was holding two babies and the Doctor handed him the third.

"Ladies, this is Portia Anne Huntzberger, and Rory over there, has Logan Lawrence Huntzberger Junior and Shira Lorelai Huntzberger.

Lorelai burst into tears. "I can't believe you put my name in their with both your mothers." She sobbed.

"Lorelai. We didn't have a good start, but now I feel like I've known you my entire life." Rory said softly.

"Good, because I love you, I really do." Lorelai whispered back. "Can I hold Logan Junior?"

"Of course! Mom, Shira, do you want to hold them?"

The three women pounced to grab a baby. They walked out to the waiting room to gloat to their husbands.

"How can I love them so much already?" Rory whispered as Logan held her.

"Its nature. They came out of you."

"Yea, Logan, next time, I'm doing all the fun stuff, and YOU are doing all the work."

"What? No divorce? Damn, my plot has been foiled." He said teasingly.

"No such luck Huntzberger." She said before kissing him deeply.

The mothers walked back in, with their men holding the babies and the photographer that Portia hired followed

"Kirk?" Lorelai asked before he started snapping pictures of the happy, huge family.

-GG-

A/N: So I was blocked about how to continue this, and well, reading it over, I realized the way I ended the last chapter was good enough for me! I MIGHT write a sequal, but no promises! Please RR!

Thank you to all my reviewers! You kept this story alive! You all rock!


End file.
